Sous la Lune
by Gesshoku-Makkura
Summary: Après la bataille d'hiver contre Aizen un étrange phénomène a lieu dans le désert du Hueco Mundo. Et si c'était le début d'une vie nouvelle pour Grimmjow ainsi que tout ce qui l'entoure ! venez voir ! Grimm/Ichi.
1. Chapter 1 Grimmjow

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Me re-voilà après une longue absence ;p Alors je me lance dans une fic à plusieurs chapitres avec un petit prologue pour débuter en espérant que ça vous plaise ! :D **

* * *

- Et merde !

Son cri résonna longtemps dans le désert, seul, vide tout comme lui. Il était désormais étendu sur le dos les bras en croix, dans l'incapacité de faire le moindre mouvement. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Un, deux jours ? Son sang s'écoulait encore de certaines blessures, commençant tout de même à coaguler le long des plaies. Il avait si mal mais pour rien au monde il ne l'avouerait, alors dodelinant légèrement de la tête à droite puis à gauche il lança de légers coups d'œil. personne. C'est donc pour la première fois de son existence qu'une grimace de douleur déforma le visage de Jaggerjack et non pas des larmes lui échappèrent mais un véritable sanglot.

Il se surprit lui même à être si faible mais à cet instant il se sentait tellement seul, si inutile, toutes ces années de préparation, de combat, sans oublier de soumission face à ce connard d'Aizen. Et voilà comment ce terminait la fabuleuse épopée du grand seigneur Grimmjow Jaggerjack, bouffé par le premier hollow qui aura eu pitié de sa carcasse pourrissante sous la lune éternelle du Hueco Mundo.

Pathétique...

A quoi tout cela avait-il servit ? Rien, ils n'étaient que des sacrifices pour Aizen. Condamnés à mourir dès qu'ils l'avaient croisé sur le sable maudit des ces terres. Grimmjow serra le poing, comment un shinigami avait-il pu les tromper à ce point ! Leur faisant miroiter leurs plus beaux désirs, ce dont ils rêvaient tous ! Qu'avaient-ils espéré ? Qu'une fois la guerre gagnée Aizen serait partit avec eux ? Le roi du Hueco Mundo aurait bien été capable de tuer tous les survivants lui-même, si seulement il y en avait eu... Non, il auraient dû réfléchir bien avant, mais comment faire une fois prit sous le joug et le pouvoir d'un dominateur qui vous soumet rien que d'un regard. On ne peut plus rien..

Il eu une pensé pour Ichigo, ouais ce gars l'avait impressionné. Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait se battre alors qu'il était si triste. Comment ces imbéciles de shinigamis qui se disaient ''ses amis'' ne pouvaient-ils pas voir à quel point il était seul. Car c'était bel et bien ça qu'il avait aperçut dans le fond des yeux de la fraise, une putain de solitude. « On est seul au sommet hein Kurosaki » oui durant son dernier combat Grimmjow avait plus que bien comprit le jeune shinigami, prêt à se sacrifier pour les autres mais qui le sauvera lui de la chute libre ? Ses sourires sonnaient si faux, il faisait semblant d'être à leur niveau, alors qu'en réalité il était loin devant mais seul. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il ralentissait le pas et qu'il se laissait rattraper par les autres, si ceux-ci mourraient alors que lui restait-il ? Rien, personne. Alors il protégeait.

Son visage se détendit à nouveau, la faiblesse des ses larmes disparut, il laissa même un sourire étirer ses lèvres, ouais il aurait bien aimé être la personne qui rattrape kurosaki, que celui-ci n'est plus jamais à se retourner pour regarder les autres, non il aurait quelqu'un à sa hauteur, quelqu'un digne de lui. Grimmjow venait de découvrir se nouveau sentiment vis à vis d'Ichigo et il ne su pas l'analyser. _Protéger_.

Il eu mal très mal au niveau de son trou de hollow ça le brulait, mais il ne réussit pas à regarder ce qu'il se passait ses paupières étaient lourdes et il sentit le froid l'envahir petit à petit.

Puis ce fût le noir total.

Quelques Hollow de bas niveaux se rassemblaient autour du corps inconscient de Grimmjow ils avaient sentis la chair et avaient faim. Seulement ils furent plus qu'étonnés en voyant une lumière bleu sortir du ventre du sexta espada. Le trou de hollow semblait se boucher, en effet il était en train de se reconstituer, et quand la lueur se tarit elle laissa voir le ventre plat et les abdos bien dessiner de Grimmjow. Chaque créatures présentes s'observèrent ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de ce passer sous leur yeux. Non car personne ne pouvait savoir que la première Humanisation d'un espada venait d'avoir lieu en plein désert du Hueco Mundo sous la lune bien veillante, qui semblait vouloir caresser de ses rayons le corps de l'endormit.

* * *

**Bon alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? si il y a des fautes dîtes le moi je suis assez étourdie ! **

**laissez une petite review c'est la nourriture de l'auteur :3 **


	2. Chapter 2 Shirosaki

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre qui vient rapidement car le premier était qu'un prologue et court ! Je préviens tout de suite que je ne sais pas à quelle fréquence je vais publier, étant donné que je vais reprendre le lycée et être en pleine révision/préparation de bac ! Bien que je vais tout de même essayer d'avoir un rythme régulier ;)**

**Merci aussi pour les review !**

**réponses au review :**

**Dixy01: merci et oui j'essaye un nouveau genre on verra bien ce que ça donne x) ! tu vois il n'a pas traîné le premier chapitre ;)**

**Cho32: Merci à toi aussi oui c'est vrai que j'ai été absente trèèèèès longtemps mais je vais me rattraper promit ! Et comme convenu le premier vrai chapitre est là !**

**Bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

Quand il ouvrit les yeux il ne vit que le désert blanc à perte de vu ainsi que cette magnifique lune. Serait-il retourné dans son monde ? Visiblement oui. Un sourire torve étira les lèvres noires de Shiro. Il avait bien cru y passer dans le combat contre Aizen, il avait choisit de se sacrifier pour Ichigo. « _Ichi »_ finalement il l'aimait bien le gamin, enfin c'était normal il était une partie de _ce gamin. _Il eu une pensé pour Zangetsu avait-il lui aussi survécu ? Et puis la réponse lui vint, évidente, le vieux n'avait pas d'autre monde où il pouvait se réfugier comme lui...

Il s'assit à même le sol en tailleur posant son bras droit sur son genoux et posa lourdement sa tête dans sa main. Si le vieux avait disparu la fraise se retrouvait donc sans zanpakuto et sans hollow, il fit une rapide équation dans sa tête, le rouquin allait avoir un réveille difficile avec presque plus de pouvoir spirituel. Il fallait donc qu'il se dépêche de trouver un moyen pour faire comprendre à Ichi qu'il était vivant et ici. Il lança un regard circulaire. Ouais _ici_ au milieu de nul part, ça commençait plutôt mal.

Avec un soupir las il se laissa tomber en arrière, on était pas si mal, et puis même si le décor n'était pas très _varié_ dirons nous et bien ça changeais des ces buildings bleus sans âme qui vive. Quoique pour l'instant des âmes il n'en avait pas tellement croisé par ici non plus.

- Bien Shiro procédons par ordre, qu'est ce qui est le plus urgent ?

Comme répondant à la question son ventre émit un gargouillis grotesque. Ah ça il n'avait pas l'habitude dans le monde intérieur d'Ichigo il ne ressentait pas le besoin de manger. Voilà qui était nouveau. Il avait souvent observé à travers les yeux du rouquin et à ce moment précis la nourriture humaine le dégoûtât au plus haut point, pourtant nombre incalculable de fois où il avait baver devant une bonne côte saignante, ou ce qu'appelait Ichi une tarte au citron. Mais non ce qu'il désirait là était un bon hollow si possible avec beaucoup de hollow. Surement un effet secondaire dû à sa toute nouvelle liberté.

C'est donc en se passant la langue sur les lèvres qu'il bondît et partît à la chasse. Il scanna rapidement les environs car oui contrairement à son roi, pardon ex-roi, il savait très bien repérer les énergies spirituelles. Donc après un rapide scanne il identifia un groupe de cinq Hollows qui avait l'air particulièrement à son goût. _Parfait_. D'un shunpo, ah non visiblement c'était un sonido, voilà quelque chose qui changeait également. Bof il haussa les épaules donc d'un sonido il s'élança prêt à attaquer.

Une fois arrivé sur les lieux il se dressa devant le groupe.

- Puis-je savoir vos noms _Hollow _? Ce nom sonnât comme une insulte venant de Shiro ces être était tellement plus faible que lui, tellement animal. Lui se comparaissait aisément aux espadas. Moi c'est Shirosaki, Hichigo Shirosaki.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as minus ! Hein pourquoi tu veux savoir comment on s'appelle tu n'en as pas besoin puisque maintenant tu vas mourir pour t'être mis en travers de notre chemin !

- Grossière erreurs. Énonça Shiro en faisait claquer sa langue. Si je veux connaître vos noms c'est parce que je veux savoir qui je mange ! Il plissa ses yeux dangereusement. Il était peut-être un monstre sous certains points de vu mais le respect de ses proies était quelque chose de primordial en cet instant, bien qu'il n'y avait jamais fait attention auparavant « suis-je bête je ne chassais pas »

L'un des plus petits de la bande parla alors mais s'adressa au ''chef'' visiblement :

- En quoi ça te gène de lui dire comment on s'appelle ? Il à l'air fort il pourra peut-être nous aider à le devenir également ?

- Tu remets ma position en cause je suis le plus fort tu n'as pas besoins de lui, suis moi et je vais te rendre aussi puissant que...

Sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge en même temps que lui. Shiro mâchait un bout de chaire fraîche se tachant avec le sang.

- Désolé mais il parlait trop. Alors comment vous vous appelez dernier avertissement ?

Certains reculèrent pas décidés pour un sous à affronter celui qui venait de réduire à l'état de nourriture leur dirigeant. Cependant le plus petit de nouveau prit la parole

- Hasha, je me nomme Hasha Yasei. **[i]**

Shiro leva un sourcil sincèrement étonné. Puis voyant que les autres ne répondaient pas il les tua, laissant simplement le petit Yasei.

- Alors comme ça tu es un ''commandant suprême sauvage'' ton nom te fait un bel éloge pour ce que tu es. Mais tu ne tremble pas devant moi, hum... je me sens d'humeur généreuse, mange donc avec moi il faut que du devienne fort pour être un _''Hasha''._

Yasei regarda ce qui était avant ses presque compagnons, mais la générosité était quelque chose de rare au Hueco Mundo alors il s'assit aux côtés de Shiro et prit sa part de Hollow. Oui il devait devenir fort, invincible même. Comme ça il sera fier de revenir et de montrer à ce Hichigo qu'il vaut quelque chose ! C'est sur cette promesse qu'il redoublât les doses qu'il était en train d'avaler. _Devenir puissant_.

Alors qu'ils dévoraient côtes à côtes un cri inhumain secoua de part en part l'ancienne monture qui se tourna vers Yasei qui, lui, n'avait eu aucune réaction :

Tu as entendu ?

Non quoi donc ?

Ri... rien je dois y aller, garde le reste pour toi.

Shiro partit mais avant de disparaître il se retourna :

Hé ! Hasha fait honneur à ton nom. Vis !

Yasei se sentit trembler ce ''_vis'' _résonnait pour lui comme un ''deviens fort, ne meurs pas, et affrontes moi quand on se retrouvera''. Il sera ses poings « Tu verras Shiro je serais un _Hasha_ ».

Hichigo lui était beaucoup plus inquiet son cœur c'était accéléré au cri, et l'autre ne l'avait pas entendu. Ça venait en son sein il le sentait. Comme une voix qu'il l'appelait, seulement cette voix criait _à l'aide._ Il fallait qu'il trouve cette personne sinon son cœur allait lâcher !

Il engloutit des kilomètres et des kilomètres en sonido, bien que ses jambes étaient lourdes et pesantes, il n'avait pas dû se reposer assez depuis qu'il était sortit du corps d'Ichigo et cette presque mort l'avait épuisé. Mais tant pis il continuait encore et encore jusqu'à ce que l'effluve d'un puissant reiatsu à l'agonie se fit sentir. Et alors que les palpitations de son cœur étaient à leur maximum tout sembla s'arrêter d'un coup.

_Grimmjow ?!_

* * *

_**[i] Hasha 覇者 signifie vainqueur / champion / maître / commandant suprême **_

_** et Yasei 野生 signifie sauvage **_

**Alors ? :3 pas taper pas taper ! Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris de faire un Shiro ''gentil'' mais je le voyais bien dans le rôle du grand frère hollow qui donne une chance ! après dîtes moi vos impressions vos sentiments si ça vous a plu ou non ! donc n'hésitez pas à laisser une review même si elle critique ça sert toujours ! **

**à bientôt ! :D**


	3. Chapter 3 Ichigo

**Bonjour ! le troisième chapitre est déjà là ! je profite de mes derniers instants de vacance T.T **

**Bonne lecture !**

**réponses aux reviews:**

**Ayu: Merci beaucoup j'espère que cette suite te plaira ;) !**

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla il vit Rukia et Renji penchés au dessus de son chevet. Il était couché sur un futon, des bandages sur tout le corps et puis il se rappela, Aizen, la bataille, _Grimmjow_ aussi... mais un détaille semblait lui échapper. Il voyait très bien que ses deux amis lui parlaient mais il n'entendait pas, non en vérité il n'écoutait pas. Seule cette sensation de vide absolu lui consumait les entrailles. Peu importait ses blessures il ne sentait que celle, béante, de son cœur. Alors toujours sans un mot, sans intention envers ceux qui s'inquiétaient, il ferma les yeux et entra dans son monde intérieur.

Quand ses pupilles s'ouvrirent sur les lieux, son sang se glaça, ses main tremblèrent, et un hoquet de stupeur lui échappa. Pourquoi, pourquoi tout n'était que dévastation ? Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Il observa les quelques restes de ruine des immeubles qui peuplaient autrefois son monde.

« Kami-sama ». Et tout lui apparu de nouveau limpide, Tensa-Zangetsu et l'ultime Getsuga Tenshô. Oui il se souvenait de cela et laissa des larmes dévaler ses joues, à moins que ce soit la pluie sans fin qui se déversait ici, finalement il préférait se dire que c'était elle qui traçait ces sillons transparents. Dans un dernier espoir il cria :

- Shiro ! Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, jamais avant il ne l'avait appelé comme ça pourtant aujourd'hui c'était évident.

Un jour où ils s'étaient disputé lui et Shiro, il l'avait traité de _Hollow _comme à son habitude, et les yeux de sa monture étaient devenus durs, sérieux, et blessés dans le fond mais ça Ichigo ne l'avait comprit que plus tard, et il avait hurlé qu'il méritait un nom, qu'il n'était pas qu'une créature qu'on pouvait oublier quand on le désirait que même les chiens on les nommait, alors avait-il aux yeux de son roi encore moins d'importance que ces sales corniauds ? Puis il avait dit la colère retombé laissant place à une certaine mélancolie.

- Je m'appelle Shirosaki Hichigo c'est moi qui l'est trouvé alors tâche de t'en souvenir.

Malgré cela Ichigo n'avait jamais pu se résigner à le nommé ainsi.

Il reprit ses appels incessants, ils ne pouvaient pas être morts, ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser seul ainsi.

- Zangetsu, Zangetsu répond je t'en pris où es-tu ?

Et puis il se concentra sur Shiro celui-ci lui avait dit un jour « Mais mon roi si je meurs, tu meurs aussi, nous ne sommes qu'un ! » Il avait, au début, été terrifié de cette remarque, aujourd'hui il l'a bénissait.

- Shiro, ma moitié répond, me laisse pas ! Il parcourait inlassablement son monde, marchant aux dessus des débris, faisant fi lorsqu'il se tordait la cheville ou s'écorchait les genoux il devait le retrouver !

- Shiro, pardonne moi je t'en supplie reviens j'ai mal sans toi !

Le désespoir l'accablait, était-ce sa punition pour avoir tué Grimmjow, Ulquiorra et les autres. Cela ne suffisait-il pas tous ces remords qu'il portait à bras nus sur ses épaules. Non il fallait qu'il perde une partie de lui, « _Shiro, Zangetsu ». _Il tomba à genoux une énième fois et celle-ci il ne se releva pas.

- Mon roi ? Tu m'entends, arrêtes de pleurer les rois ne pleurent pas, pas quand il reste de l'espoir

- Tu es où répond dis moi, je te vois pas Shiro, Shiro !

Son cœur c'était accéléré comme jamais, il ressentait le besoin de parler tout le temps de peur que la voix ne s'arrête, il ne voulait pas le perdre à nouveau.

- C'est normal Ichi je suis au Hueco Mundo je sais pas comment ça se fait mais je me suis réveillé là-bas. Ça fait dix jours que tu es inconscient... Je cherchais un moyen de te contacter, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais tes pouvoirs spirituels sont en train de disparaître, il fallait que je te prévienne avant que ce soit trop tard.

Ichigo resta bloqué, comment Shiro avait-il pu répondre à toutes ses questions en une seule phrase ? Et puis c'était quoi cette voix douce, jamais son Hollow ne lui avait parlé de cette façon

- Tu oublies que je suis toi, mon roi ! J'entends tout et si je parle comme ça c'est parce que tu étais mort d'inquiétude et que j'ai bien cru que tu allais me claquer entre les doigts !

- Bientôt je ne pourrais plus voir les esprits, qu'est ce que je vais devenir ?

- Écoute moi Ichi, j'ai pensé à quelque chose, il faut que tu convaincs Urahara de t'envoyer ici, il y a comme qui dirait... une petite surprise qui t'attend !

- Mais si mes pouvoirs disparaissent là-bas ?

- Je te protégerai , je te le promet ! Mais il faut que tu viennes ici.

- Et si Urahara refuse ? Tu es bien un Hollow alors pourquoi ne viens tu pas me chercher ?

- Je... je crois que je n'existe pas dans les autres mondes Ichi. D'être ici est comme une renaissance, je suis mort dans notre monde intérieur mais je n'aurais jamais dû réapparaître, alors si je sors du Hueco Mundo je disparaîtrais simplement sans jamais pouvoir revenir.

- Je comprends pas Shiro qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

- Je suis pas sur mais j'ai une théorie... Je voulais tellement vivre que lorsque tu as utilisé l'ultime Getsuga Tenshô, juste avant que je disparaisse je me suis matérialisé hors de ton corps au Hueco Mundo, il y a plus de particules spirituelles que dans le monde des humains et quant à la Soul Society ils m'auraient directement tué. J'ai fais ça involontairement, plus comme un instinct de survie je t'assure ! Sa voix c'était faite moins assuré il craignait qu'Ichigo lui en veuille pour son geste même s'il n'était pas vraiment responsable

- Oh oui, je crois que ça explique des choses ! Mais comment vas tu faire si je n'ai plus de reiatsu ?

- Je mourrai Ichi... c'est pour cela en partie que tu dois venir, pour que je puisse regagner ton corps avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Enfin si tu le veux bien sur...

- Ça fait beaucoup d'informations d'un coup, mais je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire ! Je vais regagner le monde réel, je reviendrais pour te parler.

- Non ! Mon roi tu ne pourras plus venir dans ton monde, il faut que tu gardes au maximum ton énergie pour nous rejoindre !

Ichigo sentit une détresse sans fin dans les paroles du Hollow, avait-il si peur de mourir ? Cela pouvait ce comprendre lui aussi avait littéralement paniqué à la disparition de Shiro. Mais il restait un point à soulever :

- Tu as dis ''nous'' ?

- Euh... oui ! Mais je t'expliquerais une fois que tu seras là !

Cette fois c'était clairement de l'amusement dans la voix de Shiro, qu'est ce qu'il allait lui annoncer ? Maintenant c'était à lui de jouer, fallait ce grouiller pour convaincre Urahara sans se faire repérer par le Gotei 13 car il doutait que celui-ci le laisse faire une petite escapade au Hueco Mundo !

Il commençait à partir quand il dit :

- Au fait Shiro, je suis content que tu sois vivant tu m'as vraiment fait flipper.

Sa voix calme, apaisée et rassurée donna un frisson au Hollow, alors son roi l'aimait bien finalement...

* * *

**Bon dites moi ce que vous en pensez sincèrement ! et si mon histoire abracadabrante se tient quelque peu x) **

**Désolé encore pour les fautes je sais que j'en fais et j'en ferais toujours -.**

**à bientôt ! **


	4. Chapter 4 Nouveaux rois ?

**Encore un nouveau chapitre et de plus en plus long ! Bon peut être que ça n'avance pas assez vite à votre goût dans l'histoire mais j'aime bien les développements assez longs ! **

**réponses aux reviews:**

**ayu: Contente que ça te plaise toujours ;) !**

**kuro loveless: Merci beaucoup j'espère que tu vas autant apprécier la suite :D !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il avait observé du dessus d'une dune l'étrange phénomène qui se produisait sur Grimmjow puis lorsque tout avait cessé et que les Hollows présents avaient remarqué la nouvelle forme de celui-ci, ils avaient sauté sur l'occasion, c'est le cas de le dire. Certains étaient prêt à s'entre dévorer pour savoir qui aurait ''l'honneur'' d'engloutir le corps du sexta espada et ainsi de s'assurer une certaine puissance et peut-être même d'évoluer !

Cependant aucun n'eut le temps de le toucher que Shirosaki les avait tous tué, non on ne touchait pas à sa proie ! Il grogna de mécontentement pour dissuader tout autre hollow de s'approcher et ramassa le corps lourd qu'était devenu Grimmjow.

- Bien mon petit Shiro il ne te reste plus qu'à trouver un endroit sûr pour rafistoler le gros chat.

Tout autour de lui les champs de batailles régnaient, témoignant des violents affrontements qui avaient eu lieu ici. Au milieu de tout ce fracas il devait repérer quelque chose de ''potable'' bien ça n'allait pas être mince affaire mais il se débrouillerai !

- Le bâtiment principal est juste derrière ces... ces quoi au juste ? Bon ce n'est pas l'important Aizen devait posséder un labo, dirigé par Gaël non Zgael peut être ?

Il pencha sa tête sur le côté comme le signe de son intense réflexion, si il ne trouvait pas le nom de ce personnage excentrique aux cheveux roses ça allait le poursuivre toute la journée, comme une chanson dont on marmonne l'air qui ne nous quitte plus sans pouvoir se rappeler la moindre parole !

Tout à ses pensés il s'élança sur le sable blanc en direction de l'imposant bâtiment.

Au bout d'une heure de marche, qui l'étonna profondément car il avait l'impression d'être juste à côté il arriva face à un mur blanc, _immense. _Et selon lui il ne restait qu'à percer un ''petit trou'' il tendit donc sa main droite en avant, maintenant son paquet du bras gauche assez grossièrement car celui-ci était plus plaqué de force contre le torse de Shiro les pied traînant dans le sable et les bras ballant, et il forma un cero, cela lui était venu naturellement. Mais ne dit-on pas « Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop » ? ça devait être pareil pour lui son instinct d'arrancar avait reprit le dessus.

Cependant il ne maîtrisait pas totalement ses pouvoirs contrairement à lorsqu'il était dans le corps d'Ichigo et c'est donc par une ouverture béante qu'il pénétra dans _Las Noches._

Il avait calé Grimmjow un peu mieux, sa tête reposait dans son cou, son bras gauche passant sous le dos du sexta et son bras droit sous ses genoux, il essayait d'être un peu plus doux car le coup du cero avait rouvert quelques blessures. Il grimaça face au sang qui coulait sur ses doigts et laissait un fin chemin rouge derrière eux. Bien dissociable du blanc qui régnait en maître ici, quelle lassitude cet Aizen n'était vraiment pas marrant ! Car au bout de vingt minutes dans les longs couloirs il dut se rendre à l'évidence _absolument tout était blanc._

Et bien que cela puisse paraître étrange d'après son surnom _Shiro _détestait cette couleur, et pour dire ça n'en était même pas une, non c'était une _valeur, _l'addition, le mélange parfait entre les couleurs, comme si Aizen voulait montrer qu'il contrôlait tout, jusque dans l'apparence de son royaume. Cette valeur était à son image, fourbe, on la disait couleur sans en être une, on le disait roi sans en être un. Non vraiment Hichigo n'aimait pas le blanc qui maculait son corps et le rendait différent des personnes ''normales'', même les autres arrancars avait la peau pigmentée. Il préférait cent fois, mille fois, la peau basanée d'Ichigo. Car il en avait vu des couleur qui pigmentaient les épidermes de chaque monde, rosés, beiges, bronzés, chocolats... mais jamais au grand jamais des blanc pure comme lui. Il en était même venu à envier Kaname quand il avait observé le soleil donner des reflets à la peau noire, lui si les rayons venaient le frapper ça le picotait, le brûlait et faisait des marques rouges sur les zones sensibles, de plus les bleus qui suivaient ses combats avec Ichigo restaient longtemps et ça l'agaçait prodigieusement. Non vraiment le blanc le dégoûtait.

Bon ce n'était pas tout, plongé dans ses pensés il s'était quelque peu égaré, voilà quarante cinq minutes qu'il tournait sans trouver les labos !

Commençant à s'impatienter c'est là qu'il remarqua que quelqu'un les suivait, il bifurqua donc brusquement à un angle et attendit son ''agresseur''. Et il ne put qu'ouvrir grand les yeux en voyant pas un mais une bonne dizaine d'arrancars de faible niveau passer, ils semblaient le chercher et certains étaient en piteux état. Il sortit donc de sa cachette de fortune et les fît se retourner avec un sursaut quand il les interpella.

- Qu'est ce que vous fichez ici ? Hein ?

L'un deux qui portait un bandage autour de l'œil droit s'exprima

- Nous sommes des serviteurs du palais d'Aizen-sama, et on ne comprend pas ce qu'il c'est passé ici plusieurs d'entre nous sont blessés et il faut les soigner avant que le seigneur ne revienne sinon il sera en colère et nous punira.

Il ne risque pas de revenir, puisqu'il est mort !

Shiro savait très bien que cela n'était pas vrai, que le traître allait être jugé et enfermé, mais il voulait les choquer, ne pas leur laisser l'espoir qu'un jour celui qui les avait dominé et écrasé de sa puissance allait revenir. Il reprit voulant les piquer, les tester :

- Et puis je ne savait pas qu'Aizen s'entourait de larbins aussi faibles que vous ! Vous n'étiez même pas au courant de ses plans. Tss... pitoyable, je ne vois même pas ce que vous faites encore en vie.

L'un d'eux les bouscula pour passer devant le petit groupe et s'exprimer. Il n'était pas très grand des cheveux châtains quelque peu hirsutes, son masque de hollow n'était que peu présent, juste un petit fragment sous l'œil gauche, et quels yeux ils étaient simplement d'un bleu magnifique et profond, et en ce moment même remplis d'une haine qui semblait sans fin.

- Je ne vous permet pas de nous insulter, notre niveau est très respectable on a apprit à se battre et les meilleurs d'entre nous étaient choisis pour être les fraccions de l'espada !

- Mais les plafonds des salles où nous étions ce sont effondrés et beaucoup ont péri, nous sommes les seuls survivants sur les deux cents que nous étions.

- Et pourquoi n'avez-vous pas fuit quand vous avez vu le danger ?

- Parce qu'on ne pouvait pas !

Cette réponse choqua beaucoup plus que ne le montra Shiro, comment ça ils ne _pouvaient_ pas fuir ? Et c'est ce qu'il leur demanda quelque peu septique.

- Lorsque l'on est pas de service on est enfermé à clef dans des salles. C'est comme ça depuis qu'Aizen a essuyé quelques ''rebellions''.

- Et pourquoi vous n'avez pas utilisez vos pouvoirs pour vous sortir de là, putain pourquoi vous restez là à crever comme des chiens !

Hichigo c'était sentit soudainement prit par la colère, ne voulaient-ils donc pas vivre ? Et puis il ne pensait pas le _Grand Sosuke_ aussi lâche ne pouvait-il pas les remettre à leur place au lieu de les enfermer comme des bêtes, mais après tout valaient-ils plus que ça aux yeux du seigneur ?

Cette saute d'humeur étonna les arrancars, bien qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'étaient des ''chien'' ça n'avait pas l'air mélioratif, alors le petit brun releva ses manches et enfin l'albinos pu voir.

- Ce sont des bracelets qui contiennent notre énergie, ils nous sont retirés uniquement pour les entraînements... avec eux on est faible. Rajout-il piteusement

Le cœur de Shiro s'alourdit alors c'était comme cela qu'étaient traité ses semblables ? Condamnés à mourir si on ne les libérait pas... impuissant face au premier Hollow de bas étage qui passait par là. Non cette vie n'était enviable à personne pas même pour des être tel qu'eux malgré tout ce que pouvais en dire ces crétins de shinigamis.

- Comment s'ouvrent les chaînes ?

- Avec du reiatsu, c'est pour ça que tant que nous les avons tous on ne peut pas les retirer

- Laisses !

L'ordre claqua dans le silence, Hichigo voyait parfaitement où voulait en venir le petit arrancar et il détestait ça, voir _sa race_ faible et supplier implicitement de recouvrer la liberté. Ils lui demandaient ça à lui. Il n'était pas gentil et généreux comme son roi pourtant depuis qu'il avait appris à l'apprécier il se montrait plus clément. Cependant là on atteignait des sommets ! Il aurait dû les tuer depuis longtemps. Pourtant il fît un pas posa Grimmjow toujours inconscient contre le mur du couloir et attrapa le poignet toujours tendu qui montrait les bracelets. Il laissa un peu de son énergie filtrer et un déclic se fît entendre. Maintenant qu'un était libre ils n'avaient qu'à se débrouiller il ne faisait pas dans la charité non plus !

- Mer... merci, mais qu'allons nous faire désormais, je veux dire qui va nous commander ? Qui à tué maître Aizen-sama ? Il ne semble plus y avoir aucun Espada à part celui-ci. Dit-il en désignant Grimmjow du menton. Et de mon point de vu il à l'air plutôt mal en point.

Cette plainte fît grincer des dents Shiro, ressentaient-ils vraiment le besoin d'être gouvernés et soumis au bon vouloir de quelqu'un ?

- Je sais que le sexta est faible mais il n'est pas mort. Et c'est mon roi et moi-même qui avons neutralisé Aizen. Il préférait le mot _neutralisé_ car lui savait que le seigneur n'était pas mort.

- Votre roi ? Alors il sera le notre également. C'est la règle du Hueco Mundo, celui qui bat le plus fort devient le plus fort. En attendant qu'il soit là, vu qu'il ne semble pas dans les parages -il lança tout de même un regard aux alentours- se sera vous notre seigneur...

- Shiro je me nomme Shirosaki Hichigo. Soupira t-il lasse soudainement, dans quoi s'était-il embarqué ?

- Bien Shirosaki-sama. Que devons nous faire ?

Il observa la bande d'estropiés qui se tenaient devant ces yeux, ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir. Un blond avait même une jambe en moins, un bout d'hakama en guise de garrot, il semblait qu'il allait s'effondrer d'une minute à l'autre. Mais il ne se porterait sûrement pas volontaire pour le soutenir, pour Grimmjow c'était _différent_ en aucun cas il ne laisserait quelqu'un d'autre que lui le toucher.

Car il était le lié... il avait d'abord cru que c'était le siens vu les battements de son cœur quand il l'avait entendu hurler, mais il avait ensuite vite réalisé que c'était celui d'Ichigo. Seulement celui-ci l'ignorait et il sentait que la tâche allait être plus qu'ardue pour lui expliquer tout cela. La fatigue l'abattait soudainement il allait falloir être rapide pour trouver les labos et qu'il puisse enfin se reposer !

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et annonça :

- Bien conduisez moi vers les labos il doit bien y avoir une infirmerie ou au moins le nécessaire pour que je m'occupe du gros chat et vous de vos blessures...

Ils se regardèrent à le mention du ''gros chat'' mais aucun n'osa relever. Leur nouveau roi paraissait effrayant de prime abord mais il les laissait se soigner et les avait libéré. Oui ils pensèrent tous la même chose, leur nouveau roi était bon et il espéraient que celui qui arriverait ensuite le serait aussi.

* * *

**Ne me tuez pas ! je sais pas ce que j'ai foutu dans ce chapitre pourtant au départ ça me plaisais bien, je vous assure! mais je crois que je me suis perdue dans le blanc x) **

**Enfin laissez quand même une petite review pour donner votre avis :3 !**

**A bientôt ! **


	5. Chapter 5 Le départ

**Me revoilà ! Après une semaine d'absence et avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je m'excuse d'avance pour les quelques erreurs comme par exemple je ne savais plus où atterrissait le Sekaimon de Byakuya. **

**Réponses au reviews:**

**ayu: Oui c'est sur il en a déjà une grosse dans celui la de chapitre ! ;) Merci encore de lire ma fic !**

**manga-maniia: ça ne me dérange pas ;) si elle te plait tant mieux !**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent au monde, bien Renji était parti mais Rukia était toujours là, accroupie devant lui essuyant les larmes de tristesse qui avaient coulé pendant qu'il était dans son monde intérieur. Il lui fît un sourire pour la rassurer, mais il sonnait absolument faux. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps il devait agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, qu'il sauve son Hollow, « Non Shiro ». Maintenant c'était ainsi qu'il se nommait et il acceptait pleinement cet être qui c'était sacrifié pour lui. Il oubliait souvent qu'il était une partie de lui, Shiro était resté longtemps comme un parasite qui c'était incrusté dans son esprit mais aujourd'hui il comprenait, en réalité ils n'étaient pas très différents, seulement leurs désirs étaient plus ou moins exacerbés et parfois cela exaspérait profondément Ichigo.

Tout à ses pensés il en oublia Rukia mais celle-ci se fît un plaisir de lui rappeler sa présence d'un bon coup de point sur la tête !

- Oï Ichi qu'est ce que tu nous fais ! Tu as passé une demie heure dans ton monde et maintenant tu te perds dans tes pensés je savais que tu avais été salement amoché mais de là à ce que ton cerveau se déconnecte !

Il foudroya la Shinigami du regard mais qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait déblatérer comme conneries à la minute ! Pas deux minutes qu'il était réveillé et il s'était déjà prit un pain dans la figure mais c'étaient les paroles de Rukia qui l'assommaient le plus. Son froncement de sourcil s'accentua comme si cela était encore possible.

- Non mon cerveau n'est pas ''déconnecté''. Il tourna la tête quelque peu gêné. J'ai besoin de ton aide Rukia.

- Bien sur dis moi ! Elle était franchement étonné c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Ichigo comme ça, distant, perdu, à part, soucieux. Que pouvait-il se passer ?

- Je dois absolument voir Urahara seulement... seulement je ne reviendrais sûrement plus jamais.

- Quoi ?! Mais c'est quoi encore cette histoire explique moi Ichigo !

- Et bien tu dois déjà le savoir mais suite à ma dernière attaque contre Aizen et bien... je perds mes pouvoirs et bientôt je ne pourrais plus vous voir, je vais redevenir... ''normal''.

Ce dernier mot il l'avait craché avec dégoût lui qui autrefois en avait tellement rêver d'être comme tout le monde aujourd'hui il ne voulait plus jamais retrouver sa vie d'humain bien rangée.

- Oui et quel est le rapport avec Urahara-san ?

- Je dois aller au Hueco Mundo avant que je perde tout mon reiatsu ! Il y a quelqu'un que je dois retrouver là-bas.

- Qui Ichi hein ! Dis moi qui veux tu retrouver dans ce désert pommé il n'y a rien à part des monstre ! Oui Rukia était très énervée pourquoi ce crétin voulait-il risquer sa vie alors qu'il était presque à court de pouvoir spirituel ?

- Et bien je vais chercher _mon_ monstre.

- Bon je ne comprend pas vraiment ce que tu veux dire à part que tu vas jouer au suicidaire!Mais en quoi je peux t'aider exactement ?

- Comme je vais partir il ne faut pas que le vieux Yamamoto le remarque car je doute qu'il apprécie ma petite escapade. Normalement je devrais perdre mes pouvoirs assez rapidement, ce que je voudrais concrètement c'est que tu me couvres ! Qu'on rentre tous les deux dans le monde des humains et que tu envoies des rapports comme si je n'était jamais partis jusqu'à ce que l'on m'oublie !

- C'est beaucoup me demander Ichigo tu te rends compte si on me démasque ! Et puis qu'est ce qu'on va dire à Renji et aux autres si ils viennent te rendre visite, tu te rends compte Orihime, Chad , Ishida ! Et puis on oublie pas le héro de la Soul Society

- Tu n'auras qu'à leur expliquer ! Il me reste très peu de temps, met les dans la confidence un fois que je serais partis, il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils me voient ils risqueraient de vouloir venir. Et ne te fais pas de soucis les gens sont bien plus vite oubliés qu'on ne le pense !

- Et qu'est ce qui te dis que moi je vais rester sagement te regarder partir et surtout dans cette état !

- C'est trop dangereux que tu viennes.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi tu es beaucoup plus faible que moi à cet instant.

- Justement, je ne pourrais pas te protéger s'il t'arrive quelque chose !

En réalité si Ichigo était à ce moment si cinglant c'est parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Rukia voie Shiro, non parce qu'il était à lui, c'était _son_ Hollow et personne d'autre que lui n'avait besoin de voir sa peau si blanche qu'il lui donnait parfois l'envie de le toucher. Il se savait différent, mais jamais il n'accepterai que quelqu'un découvre ce qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme une faiblesse. Il avait réellement mit du temps pour l'accepter, ce n'était pas pour le partager désormais. Oui il était très possessif et il l'assumait. « Shiro ».

- De toute façon tu dois rester pour me couvrir, alors soit tu accepte de m'aider soit tu me laisse me démerder, mais je ne te laisse pas d'autre possibilité !

- Tss... tu es vraiment égoïste Ichigo, tu ne penses pas à ceux qui veulent te protéger et qui t'aiment.

- Si j'y ai réfléchis justement... et j'ai choisis de vivre.

Cette phrase laissa Rukia sans voix. Commença il _décidait_ de vivre Kisuke leur avait bien dit que kurosaki ne risquait rien si il perdait ses pouvoirs, seulement d'être abattu moralement.

- Qu'est ce... qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Celui qui me protège depuis toujours est là bas, je ne me vois pas vivre sans lui. Pas en sachant que je n'aurais pas tout tenté pour le retrouver !

- Mais de qui tu parles à la fin !

Là il sentit que Rukia était à bout, il allait devoir lui dire si il ne voulait pas des complications, voir pire qu'elle le plante maintenant.

- De Shiro, je parles de lui, mon Hollow. Avant que Rukia puisse ajouter quelque chose il continua. Il est au Hueco Mundo sans trop savoir pourquoi, mais c'est un miracle et je ne compte pas le laisser passer. Sans lui je ne peux pas vivre, il m'est indispensable tu comprends ! J'ai déjà perdu Zangetsu dans la bataille, permet moi au moins de rejoindre Shiro, ne m'enlève pas tout, je t'en supplie.

La jeune Shinigami déglutit jamais Ichigo ne lui avait paru plus pathétique qu'à ce moment. Et elle était une des clefs qui permettrait de rendre un semblant de vie à Kurosaki. Elle n'allait surement pas l'abandonné là !

- Ok, je marche, je te couvrirai je te dois bien ça.

Elle lui sourie et pour la première fois depuis son réveil un vrai sourire étira les lèvres d'Ichigo.

- Merci.

**°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°Grimm/Ichi°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°**

C'est particulièrement prudents qu'ils avaient emprunté le Seikaimon de Byakuya Kuchiki en personne. Celui-ci les avait bien sentit pénétrer son jardin mais connaissant sa jeune sœur elle n'aurait pas apprécié qu'il s'interpose alors comme pour expier sa faute lorsqu'il avait accepter la condamnation à mort de Rukia il les laissa faire. Oui c'était une façon comme une autre de remercier Kurosaki pour avoir sauvé sa sœur.

Ils arrivèrent à la nuit tombée comme des voleurs, remarque ils étaient partis pareil, dans la plus grande discrétion, sans un mot à personne. Rukia allait se faire tirer les oreilles, de plus elle allait devoir inventer une histoire à dormir debout pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Yamamoto. Elle soupira discrètement sentant les ennuis arriver, dans quoi c'était elle engagée ?

Enfin il aperçurent le magasin de l'ancien capitaine, ils ne frappèrent pas, pas la peine. Kisuke Urahara se présenta devant eux, son fidèle éventail cachant son sourire et cet affreux bob vert pour qu'on ne découvre pas son regard. Mais il était toute fois étonné de les voir ici.

- Qu'est ce qui vous amènes mes chers amis ?! Tu es déjà debout Ichigo, Unohana t'as vraiment laissé partir ?

Le roux rougit, non bien sur que non il n'avait pas d'autorisation !

- Kisuke j'ai besoin de toi ! Vraiment Shiro est en vie il faut que je le retrouve, ouvre moi les portes du Hueco Mundo !

- Calme toi, mon petit Kurosaki et si tu venais tout m'expliquer autours d'un bon thé, hein ? Tessaï prépare nous trois thés verts je te prie.

- Bien patron !

Tout le petit monde se dirigea dans une pièce où trônait au centre une table basse et des coussins pour s'asseoir, ils prirent place et rapidement Tessaï revint avec un plateau transportant les tasses.

Ichigo entreprit de tout raconter dans les moindres détailles il savait que s'il voulait qu'Urahara accepte il allait devoir jouer franc jeu. Tout au long du discours Kisuke ne le lâcha pas des yeux pesant sûrement le pour et le contre, Rukia, elle se contentait de hocher la tête par moment. Puis à la fin le gérant du magasin s'exprima :

- Bien je ne vois pas d'opposition à faire, tu as tout rondement mené avec Rukia. Bon il risque d'y avoir quelques complications mais on est là pour assurer tes arrières. Il lui fît un clin d'œil

- Tu... tu es vraiment d'accord ? Comme ça sans rien demander ?

Ichigo n'en revenait pas c'était même inquiétant que cachait ce fourbe de Kisuke ? Tient pourquoi son sourire s'élargissait subitement ? Ah oui c'était donc bien un piège !

- Et bien vois-tu mon petit Kurosaki ~j'ai une surprise~ ! Il se leva en ricanant. Ne bougez pas je reviens !

Le rouquin et la brune échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension qu'est ce que ce fou allait pouvoir leur ramener !

Comme promit le commerçant revint mais pas seul, non, une belle jeune femme au long cheveux vert l'accompagnait.

- N.. Nell ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là !

Ichigo ne pouvait pas retenir sa surprise ça avait été plus fort que lui il en serra Nelliel dans ses bras. La jeune femme s'exprima alors le rouge aux joues visiblement gênée d'être ici.

- J'ai voulu trouver refuge alors que j'étais blessée, je ne pouvais pas rester là bas ! Tu sais c'est le chaos au Hueco Mundo depuis la Guerre, tous veulent devenir surpuissants et profitent de la faiblesse des plus forts pour les manger. J'ai paniqué, Dondochakka et Pesche sont morts j'étais pour la première fois toutes seule et n'avait aucun endroit où aller. Alors j'ai pensé à toi mais c'est Urahara-san qui m'a trouvé en train d'errer dans le monde des humains et m'a expliqué pour ta situation.

- Je comprends parfaitement ta réaction. Mais est ce qu'il... y a d'autres survivants ?

Il ne faisait que penser à Grimmjow, peut être restait-il un dernier espoir que celui-ci ai survécu et que Nell l'ai vu cependant cet espoir fut rapidement anéantit par la phrase de la verte.

- Je n'ai vu personne... Mais qui sait, hein ?

Elle avait bien vu le regard inquiet du rouquin vis à vis du bleuté lors du combat, seulement elle ne pouvait rien dire de plus, elle était parti si vite !

- Ah d'ac.. d'accord merci quand même.

- Que de belles retrouvailles ! Mais passons aux choses sérieuses, Ichigo tu vas partir mais avec mademoiselle Tu Oderschvank, ça devient vraiment trop risqué pour elle ici et en plus elle pourra te protéger durant ton moment de.. faiblesse ! Ensuite il y a des conditions à ce voyage. Son regard devint plus sérieux. Tout d'abord une fois au Hueco Mundo je ne veux pas de grabuge, parce que si je peux empêcher le vieux Yamamoto d'avoir des doutes sur ta présence ici ou non, je ne peux rien faire s'il décide d'envoyer une armée de Shinigamis parce que Las Noches devient ''suspect''. Donc c'est bien compris pas de bêtises ! Ensuite pas d'aller-retour et j'insiste sur ce point si tu veux vraiment aller là bas Ichigo tu devras y rester le maximum, de toute façon tu ne pourras sans doutes pas y retourner sans pouvoirs spirituels. Et cela en va de même pour Nelliel-chan ! Si les radars de Kurotsuchi détectent des pressions spirituelles bizarres il va se faire un plaisir de découvrir ce qu'il se passe ! C'est compris ? Pour le reste je ne peux que vous souhaiter bonne chance.

Ils hochèrent la tête pas besoin de paroles. Rukia était restée sans rien dire, alors Ichigo partait déjà, sans dire au revoir à ses amis ? Tout ça pour un foutu _Hollow_ elle ne comprenait pas...

Alors elle les suivis en silence descendant au sous-sol puis faisant face au grand portail. Urahara activa les portes, le roux et la verte se retournèrent une dernière fois les regardant et Ichigo se pencha sur Rukia lui baisant le front.

- Au revoir petite sœur.

Cela était un adieu elle le savait mais ne pouvait le concevoir alors elle laissa quelques larmes couler sur ses joues.

Ils s'élancèrent d'un même pas dans le tunnel qui semblait abyssal leur silhouettes disparaissant.

- Hueco Mundo nous voilà !

* * *

**Alors ? alors ? Verdict ! :D **

**Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Le prochain chapitre l'arrivée d'Ichi au Hueco Mundo ! Je le sens très attendu celui-là ;)**

**A bientôt ! reviews ? :3**


	6. Chapter 6 Arrivée au Hueco Mundo

**Voilà THE chapitre ! Comme il était super-ultra-méga attendu je vous fais une petite surprise en le publiant dimanche au lieu de lundi ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si certaines choses seront plus développées dans les prochains chapitres ;)**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Ayu : Oui je l'aime beaucoup donc il fallait qu'elle soit vivante ^^ même si elle n'a pas de rôle majeur dans ce chapitre ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire :3 merci de suivre si fidèlement ma fic !**

** : Et bien dis moi si cette suite t'a plu :D**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Enfin ils aperçurent une lumière aveuglante, le chemin avait été périlleux et laborieux en effet la route de reiatsu que construisait Ichigo pour leurs pas s'était amenuisé au fur et à mesure, il s'était même retourné plusieurs fois pour faire ce constat et ça lui avait fait très mal. Perdre ainsi ses pouvoirs lui retournait l'estomac. C'est donc au milieu de la traversée que Nell avait prit les devants remarquant le malaise de son ami, elle n'avait rien dit ça ne servait à rien à part le blesser. Mais le périple prenait fin !

Les pieds d'Ichigo touchèrent le sable blanc et il sentit comme une décharge secouer tout son corps. Il mit sa main sur son cœur et en tomba à genoux le souffle court. « Qu'est ce qui se passe j'ai tellement mal ! » Des _choses_ étaient en train de l'envahir, _ça_ s'insinuait en lui ! Il leva son regard apeuré sur Nell mais elle ne bougeait pas complètement tétanisé par ce qui arrivait, c'est là qu'il remarqua qu'elle ne le regardait pas lui mais plutôt ce qui l'entourait. Le sable se décomposait en fine particules spirituelles qui gagnèrent son corps disparaissant dedans, traversant sa peau, il regagnait son pouvoir spirituel grâce au Hueco Mundo. Lui rappelant vaguement une histoire similaire qui s'était produit à la Soul Society. Et c'est à ce moment précis qu'il sut.

_Il était enfin chez lui._

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°Grimm Ichi°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Shiro essuya le front perlant de sueur de Grimmjow. Maintenant onze jours qu'il était là, grâce au survivants il avait trouvé rapidement les labos ceux-ci avaient été pas mal secoué voir même détruits pour certains mais il restait suffisamment de matériel pour s'occuper des blessés.

**Flashback :**

Il avait eu la surprise de trouver Szayel -son nom lui était revenu- au milieu de débris un bout de zanpakuto planté dans le cœur, il n'était pas mort mais ne pouvait plus rien pour lui alors dans un élan de bonté il lui avait tranché la tête et il s'était immédiatement transformé en poussière.

Il avait ensuite posé Grimmjow sur la première table d'opération qu'il avait trouvé dans une salle en bon état et s'était empressé de réunir du matériel médical approprié. Il se rappelait des agissements du père Kurosaki, son fils l'ayant souvent aidé. Il s'était donc ramené les bras chargés de tout un bric a brac, certains habitants du palais l'aidant, il s'était munit d'une aiguille et profitant du coma du _gros chat_ il l'avait recousu. Il avait ensuite fait une petit injection de morphine ne sachant pas les doses et avait placé en masque à oxygène sur la bouche de son ''patient''. Ce Szayel avait vraiment tout d'un bon médecin/scientifique quoiqu'il ne voulait pas savoir à quoi pouvait bien lui servir tout cet attirail de scalpels !

Il avait ensuite jeté négligemment un regard aux arrancars présents qui tentaient de se soigner, certains avaient allongés le blond estropié sur une table mais ne savaient pas quoi faire. Ils n'étaient pas spécialistes c'était même la première fois qu'ils pénétraient dans un des labos ayant une peur bleue des expériences du fou au cheveux roses ! Cette vision l'énerva, il ne voulait pas l'aider, il ne donnait pas dans la charité. Mais désormais il était le roi... Avec un grognement ils poussa tous les _imbéciles_ et fit une injection d'anesthésiant. Bien c'était à lui de jouer maintenant.

**Fin du flashback**

Les premiers jours c'étaient passés ainsi il soignait les blessés mais faisait toujours passer les soins de Grimmjow en premier. Et puis il avait eu également quelques surprises, Shiro soupira et regarda les autres occupants de la pièce eux aussi inconscients qu'allait dire Ichigo quand il lui montrerai qu'_ils_ avaient également survécus... « Aaaah, ça s'annonce compliqué !» Surtout que son roi ne devrait plus trop tarder à arriver, il l'avait prévenu la veille...

Il se pencha sur le bleuté et jura, un problème persistait.

- P'tain mais pourquoi tu te réveilles pas bon sang !

Au moment où sa phrase se finit une brusque décharge de reiatsu envahit l'air. _Ichigo était de retour._

Sans réfléchir il chopa l'arrancar châtain avec qui il avait eu une discussion à son arrivé au palais, Yajuu **[i]** de son prénom, lui ordonna de surveiller les alités et il s'élança à la rencontre de son roi.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°Grimm Ichi°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Quand il vit Ichigo à genoux au milieu d'un immense cratère il ne su s'il devait pleuré de joie pour l'avoir retrouvé ou de tristesse à la vue de ces nouvelles complications !

Il rejoignit Nell qui se tenait sur le côté et qui observait elle s'était calmé quand elle avait comrpit ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

- Tu dois être Shirosaki.

- Effectivement et toi la sale gosse si je me rappel bien !

Il étira un sourire torve et Nelliel se renfrogna face au surnom.

- Ouais c'est ça sauf que maintenant je suis en permanence sous ma forme ''adulte''.

Hichigo ignora complètement la jeune femme et enchaîna.

- Dis il se passe quoi 'vec Ichi ?

- Il récupère ses pouvoirs.

- Pardon ?

- Tu n'as pas sentis de changement en toi enfin je veux dire avec Ichigo ?

- Si, si bien sur mais je pensais que c'était du à sa présence ici. Comment ça c'est produit ?

- Je sais pas dès qu'on est arrivé ça a commencé !

- Hm... attendons mais si ça dégénère je l'assomme !

- Moi ce qui m'inquiète c'est que tous les Hollows seront au courant qu'il est là et comme tu le sais il était plutôt en mauvais état et on ne sait pas comment il sera après avoir aspiré tout le sable du Hueco Mundo... parce qu'à cette allure c'est bien partit pour.

Shiro étira ses lèvre dans un grand sourire à la blague de Nell c'est vrai que son roi était fort et avait déjà absorbé pas mal de sable !

- Et bien au moins ils pourront accueillir leur roi comme il se doit !

- Leur roi ?!

- Ouaip ma belle tu as bien entendu c'est lui qui c'est débarrassé de l'autre mégalomane, alors ici il est considéré comme le nouveau seigneur du Hueco Mundo. Avec moi aussi bien sûr.

Son regard qui était jusqu'alors tourné vers Ichigo se planta dans les yeux de la verte une lueur de défit y régnant. Oserait-elle contredire l'une des ''lois'' fondamentale de l'instinct primaire des Hollow ?

- Ok ça me va c'est tout à fait mérité encore faut-il qu'il accepte !

A cette phrase le nez de Shiro se retroussa « ouais et c'est pas encore gagné ! » pensa-t-il.

Quelques minutes passèrent en silence, tous les deux absorbés par le spectacle qui se déroulait devant eux.

Puis tout cessa et le corps inerte du rouquin tomba au sol.

- ICHIGO !

Le cri que poussa Shiro fit trembler Nell, en quoi consistait réellement leur lien ? Elle n'arrivait pas à saisir, mais qui le pouvait vraiment ?

L'albinos serrait contre lui son j_umeau_ lui parlant encore et encore de moins en moins fort finissant par chuchoter à son oreille.

- Ichi je t'en supplie reviens, reviens moi. T'as pas le droit ! Pas maintenant que tu es là, qu'on s'est retrouvé, qu'on s'est comprit ! Et puis tu vas voir j'ai une super surprise, tu seras tellement soulagé. Tu te rends compte que tu as retrouvé une partie de tes pouvoirs, réponds Ichi, c'est tellement inespéré ! Tu n'es pas comme avant mais je suis sûr que si on s'entraîne ton reiatsu peut redevenir aussi puissant, aller s'il te plaît... ouvre tes yeux.

- Arrêtes de chialer Shiro je suis pas mort juste à bout de force. Très mignon au fait ton petit discours.

Hichigo dégagea la tête du rouquin de son cou pour observer son visage avec une expression d'incrédulité. Il allait bien certes avec une sale gueule mais il était vivant.

- Le sarcasme ne te va pas du tout mon roi ! Aller viens je vais te conduire dans ton palais ma princesse.

- Pardon ? Shiro commence pas je ne suis pas une princesse !

- Non mais tes sujets t'attendent avec impatience !

- De quoi tu parles à la fin ?

- Rien, rien tu sauras bien assez vite. Dis tu crois que tu peux marcher ?

- Ouais mais doucement hein ?!

- T'inquiètes Ichi, j'suis là.

Ichigo remarqua à quel point son Hollow avait changé, il était plus doux, attentionné... était-ce sa presque mort qui l'avait changé à ce point ?

- Non, c'est toi qui a fait ce que je suis aujourd'hui, mon roi...

À la vu du visage plus que surpris du rouquin, Shiro lui donna une explication le narguant quelque peu.

- Et oui j'entends toujours ce que tu penses !

- Pourquoi moi je n'y arrive pas, c'est pas juste !

En ce moment Ichigo ressemblait plus à un enfant qui faisait un caprice mais il le trouvait adorable. Ado... quoi ? Il devenait de plus en plus sentimental, il fallait qu'il se méfie.

- C'est juste que tu n'as pas l'habitude, aller vient on y va.

Ils remontèrent le cratère qui s'était formé à cause de la désagrégation des grains de sable et ils rejoignirent Nell.

- Ichi tu vas bien ? Tu nous as fait peur, tu sais ! Comment tu te sens ?

- Ça va Nelliel juste un peu secoué et une drôle de sensation dans le ventre. Mais comment dire... je suis plus complet comme si j'avais retrouvé une part de moi même.

Et quand il disait ça il ne parlait pas seulement de son reiatsu recouvré en partie mais également de Shiro. Il se sentait vraiment bien depuis qu'il était ici, loin de toutes les obligation de la vie d'Humain, des lois de la Soul Society... Il regarda la lune elle le comprenait elle. Seule au sommet, seule dans le ciel, inaccessible pour ceux qui restent au sol. Pourtant parfois les étoiles l'entouraient, il regarda Shiro et sourit.

- Bon alors tu nous emmènes où ?

- Au palais c'est temps que tu découvres tes surprises Ichi !

- Hm... je sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens pas du tout.

- On va s'éclater tu veux dire !

Hichigo passa le bras gauche du roux autours de son cou pour l'aider à se déplacer et en sonido il partirent rejoindre les portes de Las Noches.

Une fois arrivés ils virent deux arrancars monter la garde, Nell semblait très étonnée :

- Je ne les connais pas qui sont-ils ?

- c'étaient des ''apprentis-fraccions'' torturés et oubliés beaucoup d'entre eux sont morts lors des combats.

Shiro tentait de maîtriser sa voix pour qu'elle reste neutre, il ne fallait pas que les autres comprennent qu'il se sentait touché par ces êtres. Mais vu le regard que lui lança Ichigo il était visiblement grillé, il le remercia silencieusement de ne faire aucun commentaire. La verte elle était encore plus étonné après la réponse de l'albinos, elle l'aurait plutôt vu les exterminer rapidement pour avoir le champs libre sans s'encombrer d'arrancars de bas étage. Décidément Hichigo remontait beaucoup dans son estime.

Les deux gardes s'agenouillèrent

- Bonjour mes rois. Dirent-ils simultanément.

- Oh vous l'avez reconnus ! Shiro était fière d'eux mais le plus petit semblait gêné

- Et bien vous avez presque le même reiatsu alors...

- Effectivement vous avez raison ! Ichi je te présente tes deux gardes de la porte principale, Shuei **[ii]** et Banken **[iii]**. Kurosaki parut très surpris par leurs prénoms.

- C'est toi qui les a nommé comme ça ?

-Après leur transformation ils ne se souvenaient plus de leur nom et Aizen n'avait pas prit la peine de leur en donner... alors... je me suis permis. Ça en jette ce que j'ai trouvé hein !

- Pas très original je dirais.

- C'était méchant ça Nell !

- Seulement réaliste. Plaisanta la jeune femme avec le sourire.

- Shiro tu as bien dis que c'était _mes_ gardes ? Ça veut dire quoi explique moi !

- Si je peux me permettre Kurosaki-sama, c'est vous qui avez battu Aizen par conséquent vous êtes notre nouveau roi. Shirosaki-sama a été bon avec nous durant votre absence, c'est lui qui nous a tout raconté, on vous est et sera fidèle. Ichigo fronça les sourcils face à l'appellation mais remercia Shuei.

- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça Ichigo suffira.

- Bien Ichigo-sama

- Hm... juste Ichigo mais ça ira pour cette fois !

Le sourire que leur adressa le rouquin, personne ne leur en avait jamais fait des comme ça. D'habitude ils étaient torves, moqueurs, supérieurs, mais jamais ils n'avaient été si chaleureux. Décidément ils avaient de la chance leurs deux rois n'avaient rien avoir avec Aizen.

- C'est ta première surprise Ichi ! Tu es le roi du Hueco Mundo.

- Et bien si ça c'est la première je n'ose même pas imaginer la deuxième !

Ils les saluèrent respectueusement, et le petit groupe pénétra dans l'immense palais.

Dans les longs couloirs ils croisèrent tout un tas d'arrancars certains portaient encore des bandages, parfois ça avait même l'air assez grave mais tous vaquaient à des occupations que leur avait confié Shiro.

- D'où viennent-ils tous je croyais que beaucoup d'entre eux étaient morts ? Questionna Nell

- Effectivement ceux-là sortent tout droit des cachots. On les avait ''oublié''.

- Je... oh kami-sama quelle horreur les pauvres !

- Tss Aizen savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas mais il les a quand même laissé. C'est Yajuu qui m'a prévenu de leur présence, un arrancar en qui j'ai vraiment confiance. Précisa Shiro. Alors je suis allé les délivrer moi-même.

- C'est pour ça qu'ils te prêtent tant allégeance ?

- En partie, mais c'est surtout parce qu'Ichigo c'est débarrassé d'Aizen enfin ''on'' s'en est occupé. Ils nous vénère pour ça.

Shiro parlait d'une voix lente et grave contenant sa colère. Ichigo et Nell notèrent : éviter à tout pris le sujet ''Aizen''.

- Où tu nous emmènes Shiro ?

- Dans une salle spéciale vous allez voir...

Après vingt minutes de marche il arrivèrent devant une porte blanche -comme tout le reste ici- l'albinos frappa avant d'entrer.

- Shirosaki-sama j'ai fais ce que vous m'avez demandé et...

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase venant de remarquer les autres arrivants.

- Excusez moi Kurosaki-sama et... Odelschwanck-sama.

Il avait mis un peu de temps à reconnaître la jeune femme, ne l'ayant vu que quelque fois auparavant.

- Merci Yajuu, tu peux nous laisser s'il te plait ?

- Bien sûr !

Il s'en alla, laissant un Ichigo complètement pétrifié et une Nell avec les yeux ronds.

- Ichi voilà l'autre surprise

- C'est... c'est Grimmjow ?! C'est moi qui est fait ça ? Il est inconscient depuis longtemps ?

- En chaire et en os comme tu peux le voir ! Je l'ai récupéré le jour de mon arrivée, je suppose que oui c'est suite à ton combat... mais il est sauvé, il faut juste qu'il se réveil. De plus regarde son ventre.

Ichigo s'approcha doucement comme de peur de le réveiller, il retira le draps qui couvrait le corps et échappa un hoquet de stupeur. Comme pour être sur de lui il passa sa main sur les abdos bien dessiné.

- Il... Il est humain ?

- Oui c'est ça, on peut même entendre son cœur battre.

- Comment c'est possible ?

- Je sais pas trop quand je l'ai trouvé son corps luisait et le trou de Hollow c'est "rebouché". Quand il sera de nouveau parmi nous on en saura sûrement plus !

Ichigo ne dit plus rien complètement absorbé par le bleuté. Il se rapprocha de sa tête et de sa main droite il caressa sa joue. Collant son front contre le siens, c'est à ce moment que Shiro et Nell décidèrent de sortirent, la verte n'avait pas vu que derrière le rideau qui jouxtait le lit de Grimmjow se tenait une personne encore bien plus importante à ses yeux mais Shiro jugea bon de laisser passer l'épisode ''_gros chat bleu_''. Ichigo chuchotait, parlant à voix basse...

- Pardon, pardon Grimm je voulais pas, mais je n'avais pas le choix tu sais aussi bien que moi ''les ordres sont les ordres'' et puis je me devais de sauver Orihime. J'adore me battre contre toi mais je ne voulais pas que ça se finisse comme ça. Tu sais j'ai voulu revenir plus vite pour te sauver, pour te retrouver, mais... comme d'habitude j'étais trop faible. Et au lieu d'être ici en train de sauver ceux que je pouvait moi je dormais. Je suis si nul.

- Tu sais _Ichi_ arrêtes de te lamenter parce que visiblement je suis sauvé.

Au son de la voix Ichigo c'était relevé précipitamment honteux de sa position.

- Grimmjow ! Tu es réveillé, tu faisais semblant ou quoi ?

- Non j'ai juste entendu ta voix de princesse se lamentant en train de me parler et j'ai ouvert les yeux.

Mais qu'est qu'il avait tous à le comparer à une princesse en ce moment ! Il regardait le visage carré mais fatigué du bleuté, il avait eu si peur de le tuer... Cinquante mille questions tournaient dans sa tête et il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Enfin si une s'imposa d'elle même :

- Pourquoi tu n'as plus ton trou de Hollow ?

Bien vu la tête que faisait Grimmjow il n'était apparemment pas au courant ! Celui-ci tenta de redresser la tête pour voir de lui même mais ses blessures lui firent tellement mal que le rouquin dû l'aider.

- Je sais pas... Tout ce que je me souviens c'est d'une douleur atroce avant le trou noir.

Non il ne comptait pas révéler à Ichigo qu'il avait été la dernière personne à qui il avait pensé avant de sombrer. Ni de toutes ces émotions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête et qu'il n'avait jamais ressentis auparavant ! Quand il était dans l'inconscient tout était noir autours de lui et puis _il_ l'avait entendu cette voix qui avait fait battre son cœur plus fort. Et lorsque ses yeux c'étaient ouvert une explosion avait eu lieu en lui, comment son rêve le plus cher pouvait-il être devant lui en train de parler de regrets et de faiblesses. Le seul à avoir été faible était lui, il aurait dû pouvoir faire face mais il avait échoué. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait il ne voulait plus se battre contre son Ichi. Pardon ? _Son Ichi _il devenait complètement fou ! Enfin il éclaircirai ça plus tard. Non il ne désirait plus se battre mais le _protéger. _Une brûlure se fît de nouveau sentir dans son ventre, il se rappelait maintenant. Avant de sombrer il s'était dis que si il avait une nouvelle chance il la saisirait, il ferait tout pour être à la hauteur du rouquin et visiblement ses prières avaient été entendus. Alors c'était pour _ça_ qu'il c'était transformé en humain ? Pour se sentiment de protection ? C'est vrai que c'était la première fois que quelque chose d'autre que la colère, la haine, la faim ou la jouissance le traversait. Pour la première fois un sentiment humain avait parcouru son cœur qui était absent... Il posa sa main sur son ventre.

_Il avait retrouvé son cœur et c'était grâce à Ichigo._

* * *

**[i] Yajuu signifie : animal sauvage / bête / monstre**

**[ii] Shuei signifie : garde / garde du corps / portier**

**[iii] Banken signifie : chien de garde**

**Et bien voilà le chapitre est finit ! Alors quelles sont vos impressions ? Qui sont les deux personnes présentes dans la salle avec Grimm ? Comment va évoluer la relation entre le roux et le bleu ? Et puis sans oublier Shirosaki est-ce que celui-ci va pouvoir retourner dans le corps d'Ichigo ? Pas sûr ! À vous de le découvrir dans les prochains chapitres !**

**À bientôt ! Review ? :3**


	7. Chapter 7 Ensemble

**Bonjour à tous ! Et voilà le chapitre 7 il est un peu plus court que les autres mais c'est en quelque sorte un chapitre de transition, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même :D**

**Réponses aux review :**

**NekoxChi : Et bien la voilà la suite ! :) je suis contente si ça te plaît et merci !**

**Ayu : Tu as vu juste pour Nnoi ;p j'adore ce personnage ! Merci pour la review:)**

**Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Shiro et Nell se tenaient devant la porte qui les séparaient d'Ichigo et des blessés. Il entendait les voix dialoguer, Grimmjow était donc réveillé. Cela mis un coup au cœur de Shiro lui qui avait passé tant de temps à veiller sur le bleuté, lui parler, espérer son retour sans résultat. Et voilà que le rouquin débarquait et en moins de cinq minutes le gros chat avait finit sa sieste ? Son ego en prenait un coup, mais après tout ils étaient âme-sœur.

Un énième soupir lui échappa, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans le reiatsu d'Ichigo. Il était différent, il sentait... comment dire... le Hueco Mundo. Oui c'était tout à fait ça c'était la même chose que l'on ressentait quand on arrivait dans ce monde. Il y avait toujours une part de son ancien reiatsu cependant il était dominé par la présence du nouveau, ils tournoyaient ensemble semblant en parfaite harmonie ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. L'un aidant l'autre à se reconstruire, à se relever, se reformer... Shiro pouvait voir tout ça au sein de son jumeau. C'était comme si... comme si le Hueco Mundo avait donné une part de lui même pour aider le jeune shinigami.

Il écarquilla les yeux c'était exactement ça, Ichigo avait était choisi et accepter par ce monde si hostile. Cela lui en donna des frissons. Le sentiment de béatitude qu'avait ressentit le rouquin à son arrivée, cette sensation qui avait réchauffé son corps et son cœur... tout s'expliquait.

Il devrait avoir une explication avec son jumeau car les choses risquaient de se compliquer. Il n'était pas sur de pouvoir retourner dans le monde intérieur maintenant que leurs reiatsus étaient légèrement différents. Et puis avec ça est-ce que le rouquin pourra quitter le Hueco Mundo ? Par sur qu'il puisse y revenir en tout cas s'il venait à en partir... Il fallait absolument qu'ils se parlent !

Il ne sortit de ses pensées seulement lorsqu'il aperçut le froncement de sourcil de Nell.

- Qu'est qui ne va pas ?

- Tu as remarqué l'énergie spirituelle de Grimmjow ?

- Quoi qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Oh... je n'avais pas remarqué, elle enveloppe complètement celle d'Ichigo, tu crois que c'est dû à sa nouvelle ''condition'' ?

- Je crois surtout que c'est l'inverse !

- Comment-ça ?

Là Shiro était largué c'est vrai que le reiatsu du bleuté était pressant voir étouffant autours de celui d'Ichi, comme pour... pour le mettre à part des autres... Non ce n'était pas ça. Il le _protégeait_ des autres créant une bulle rien qu'à eux deux ! Et bien le rouquin était en train de s'engager dans une relation très possessive, car visiblement Grimmjow ne comptait pas laisser quelqu'un d'autre que lui toucher Ichigo. Même si le principal concerné ne s'en était pas encore aperçu !

Il allait entrer pour dire au deux ''_amoureux_'' qu'il était temps de se séparer, quand une voix énervé se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°Grimm Ichi°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Ichigo se tenait légèrement au dessus du visage de Grimmjow et le fixait dans les yeux, il était irrémédiablement attiré par les traits carrés et durs du bleuté... Sa tête se rapprocha visant les lèvres un peu sèches, il les voulait tellement... Grimm le regardait faire, étonné, incapable de bouger, il ne savait pas quoi mais lui aussi il voulait. Ça avait l'air si doux et chaud, ces deux lèvres qui s'approchaient inexorablement des siennes... mais au moment où elles allaient se toucher une voix derrière le rideau retentit.

- C'est pas un peu finit ces mièvreries ! Hein, à peine dix minutes que je suis réveillé et tout ce que je sens c'est vos reiatsus débordant d'amour qui s'enlacent ! Vous êtes répugnants, depuis quand tu es tombé si bas Grimmjow ! Raaah tu me dégoûtes !

Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient séparés avant que le ''_drame_'' n'est eu lieu, ils se fixèrent longuement puis se tournèrent vers le rideau d'où provenait encore des injures.

_Ils avaient failli s'embrasser._

- Nnoitra ?

Ichigo n'en revenait pas, une fois sortit de sa transe, il se rendit compte de _qui_ avait parlé. Ce fou de Nnoitra était là tout prêt et bel et bien vivant. Il ne pu empêcher sa main de venir saisir le rideau et de tirer. Mais ce qu'il vit, une fois l'objet gênant enlevé, lui fît suspendre son geste. Rien de ce que n'était le fier combattant ne restait présentement. Ce qu'il avait devant les yeux était tout simplement une loque... Son corps était encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, mais surtout il était maigre, ses côtes se faisaient saillantes comme si elles allient transpercer cette peau opaline, de larges bandes le recouvraient à divers endroits et son bandeau retiré laissait voir l'imposante plaie qu'avait le zanpakuto de Zaraki dans son trou de Hollow.

- Eh qu'est ce que tu mattes comme ça Shinigami ?

- Excuse moi Nnoitra je... je voulais pas de déranger, attends je vais chercher Shiro.

- C'est qui ?

- Celui qui t'a soigné.

- C'est pas la peine j'suis là. Vu tout le boucan que vous faites !

En effet Hichigo et Nell venait de pénétrer la pièce. L'albinos passa tout d'abord devant le lit de Grimmjow ce dernier c'était rendormit ses quelques minutes d'éveil étant très éprouvantes, Il vérifia que tout allait bien, pas de blessures rouvertes, seulement un cœur qui battait encore un peu trop vite.

- Bien ça va, et toi Nnoitra comment te sens-tu ?

- Grmmm, mal de partout. Qui t'es toi ? Où sont les autres et qu'est ce que cette pétasse fait ici !

La claque résonna dans la salle. Jamais Ichigo n'avait vu son double dans une telle colère.

- Ne la rabaisse plus jamais comme ça, tu entends plus jamais ! C'est toi qui à fait une erreur pas elle !

Le brun dont la tête avait tourné sous la violence du choc planta son regard dans celui de son _sauveur._ Il allait parler mais on le coupa avant :

- Je m'appelle Shirosaki Hichigo, je suis enfin était le Hollow intérieur d'Ichigo, ça fait dix jours que je suis ici et je t'ai ramassé. Vec' Ichi on est les nouveaux rois, on a battu Aizen, pour l'instant seul Nell, Grimmjow, Tesla et toi êtes vivants. Bien que ta fraccion ne se soit pas encore réveillée. Tu as d'autres questions ?

Nnoitra ne fît pas attention au reste la seule chose qui ai retenue son attention étant '' Tesla'' et ''vivant'', le reste n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux. Il n'était pas seul, un poids s'envola de son cœur.

- Tes... Tesla est ici ? Il a survécu ?

- Oui comme vous tous c'est un miraculé, il est juste à côté de toi, derrière l'autre rideau.

- Je peux le voir alors ?

- Euh... oui bien sur, je te tire le rideau tout de suite.

Nnoitra faisait abstraction des autres seul le corps affreusement mutilé de sa fraccion l'intéressait, comme tout avait pu dégénérer à ce point là ? En se réveillant, il s'était cru dans son lit et Tesla était sûrement devant sa porte en train de prendre soin de Santa Teresa mais la vérité avait été plus que cruelle. Le jeune blond ne semblait pas pouvoir refaire surface, comment avait-il pu survivre à toutes ces blessures. Nnoitra serra le poing, il aurait dû le protéger au lieu de le regarder faire ses preuves, bien sur qu'il savait que sa fraccion était forte mais jamais il n'aurait pu survivre face aux capitaines du Goteï. Les espadas se devaient de garder leurs fraccions en vie, mais sur l'instant le brun n'avait pensé qu'à lui, sa victoire, son honneur et pas à se crétin de blond qui s'était mit devant lui pour parer les coups, « Qu'il meure puisqu'il le souhaite. » mais là tout était différent, si Tesla l'abandonnait alors il serait seul face contre tous. Il se doutait bien qu'il n'était pas très apprécier, mais jusqu'à maintenant le petit blond avait toujours été à ses côtés, prêt à défendre les moindres faits et gestes de son supérieur.

Il tenta de se lever il _devait_ le toucher voir si son corps n'était pas froid... et se drap blanc qui le couvrait ressemblait trop à un linceul il _devait_ le retirer ! Mais ses blessures se rappelèrent à lui et rapidement du sang tacha les bandes blanches de son ventre.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais crétin tu vas tout rouvrir ! Shiro s'énervait de voir son travail ruiné en moins de deux minutes.

- Tesla, Tesla répond moi, ce n'est pas le moment de dormir espèce de larve ! Aller debout c'est un ordre que je te donne, si tu ne te lèves pas je ne veux plus de toi en tant que subalterne ! TESLA !

Nell n'avait pas bougé, trop perdue, trop perturbée. Depuis le brun n'avait pas si... si humain ? Elle ne se rappelait pas, non tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait jamais réagit comme ça. Ils avaient été proche pendant un moment avant que Nnoitra ne prenne un coup de folie et ne l'assomme avant de la jeter dans le désert, mais jamais au grand jamais il ne s'était inquiété comme cela pour elle. Ce qui liait le quinta et sa fraccion était vraiment très fort, bien plus qu'une simple amitié. Alors quand elle l'avait vu s'exciter sur Tesla pour qu'il se réveil, elle s'était approché et avait passé sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Chuuuut, calme toi il ne va pas se lever d'un coup laisse le récupérer je suis sur que ça va aller.

Nnoitra voulait retirer cette main dérangeante et renvoyer sèchement la verte, mais seul une bordée de jurons lui échappa.

- Oh bordel mon œil qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

- C'est le même phénomène qui a touché Grimmjow ! S'exclama Shiro.

Tout le monde avait le regard vissé sur le trou de hollow du brun, de la lumière bleue s'en échappait. Nnoitra plaqua ses deux mains sur ''l'oeil'' et hurla.

- Ça fait mal putain ! Ahhhh !

Et se fut l'inconscience son corps retomba sur le lit, lourd et mou. Pratiquement toutes ses blessures c'étaient rouverte tachant de ci de là tous tissus qui rentraient en contacte avec l'hémoglobine. Tous se précipitèrent sur lui, le soignant, l'examinant et ils purent tous remarquer qu'un bel œil gauche remplaçait autrefois le vide qui s'y trouvait...

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°Grimm Ichi°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Une fois un certain calme revenu et tous les ''patients'' rabibochés, ils sortirent de la salle pour aller dans un des nombreux salons du palais. Shiro n'avait pas pensé à se genre d'extravagances mais visiblement Aizen lui s'était fait plaisir ! Ils pénétrèrent tous les trois dans le favoris d'Hichigo celui-ci était rouge, la seule pièce colorée de l'immense bâtisse. Ils prirent place sur la grande banquette rouge pourpre en forme de U où au centre trônait une table basse noire. Nell sentant que les garçons avaient besoins de parler s'assit mais ne dit mot écoutant religieusement.

- Ichi, faut vraiment qu'on parle à propos de ton énergie spirituelle.

- Quoi qu'est ce qu'il a mon reiatsu ?

- Tu n'as pas sentis qu'il était comment dire... différent ?

- Non, non, à part peut-être que je me sens mieux, comme si j'étais plus à l'aise.

- J'ai une théorie tu sais... je pense que le Hueco Mundo t'a donné de l'énergie dès que tu es entré ici, c'est comme si il t'avait choisi et vu que tu étais en détresse à cause de ta perte d'énergie et bien il t'a tout simplement aidé.

- Attends tu es en train de dire que je suis l'_élu_ d'un monde !

- Ouais en gros c'est ça. Dit fièrement Shiro

- Non mais soit réaliste enfin les mondes ne choisissent pas des gens !

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais hein ? Le sable est bien composé de Hollows prêt à tout dévorer. Accepte le bon sang ! C'est comme ça et puis c'est tout tu n'es pas bien ici ?

- Si je suis bien c'est même la première fois que je me sens à ma place, mais avoue que cette histoire est tordue !

- Un peu comme le reste de ta vie tu ne crois pas ?

Le regard d'Ichigo s'assombrit après cette phrase.

- Oui tu as sans doute raison.

- Je n'ai pas dis ça pour te blesser Ichi... pardonne moi.

- Hm, c'est bon j'ai l'habitude et puis tu ne peux pas devenir gentil du jour au lendemain !

- Eh ! Tu es méchant ! Répliqua l'albinos faussement vexé.

- Bon aller dis moi ce qui te turlupine je le vois dans tes yeux.

- Je crois que je ne peux plus retourner dans ton corps.

- QUOI !

Ça avait été si brutal ! Shiro n'avait pas le droit de lui dire ça aussi cash.

- Calme toi Ichi, tu ne l'a pas senti mais ça fait plusieurs fois depuis qu'on s'est retrouver que je tente d'y retourner et ton corps me repousse à chaque fois.

- Mais c'est terrible qu'est ce qu'on va faire !

- c'est simple, rien.

- Rien ? Vraiment ?

- Oui mon roi ! Depuis que tu es à mes côtés je ne me sens plus disparaître comme lorsque tu étais dans le monde des humains, tant qu'on est tous les deux au Hueco Mundo tout ira bien.

- Mais et ma famille Shiro ! Je n'avais pas prévu de rester ici !

-Je crois que tu vas devoir changer tes plans. Et puis qui te dis que tu ne vas pas perdre de nouveau tes pouvoirs une fois dans le monde des humains ?

- Comment-ça ?

- Je t'ai dis que ton reiatsu venait de ce monde alors imagine si tu le quitte qu'est ce qui va ce passer ?

- Je... sais pas quoi dire. Mais je crois que temps que tu es prêt de moi eh bien... ça ira. Ensemble on est les plus forts n'est ce pas ?

- Bien sur Ichi.

Le rouquin lui fit le sourire le plus resplendissent qu'il n'est jamais vu. Shiro en resta bouche bée, depuis quand son double n'avait pas fait de vrai sourire ? En cet instant il était heureux, plus que jamais car même s'il ne pouvait plus rentrer dans son corps il ressentait encore les émotions d'Ichigo.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°Grimm Ichi°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Yajuu courait le plus rapidement qu'il pouvait il fallait prévenir les rois ! Encore un miracle se produisait, c'était tellement... tellement inespéré ! Il se reconcentra il ne devait pas perdre son objectif de vu : avertir. C'est pour ça qu'il ne prit pas la peine de frapper et qu'il poussa la porte avec fracas faisant irruption dans la pièce, les trois personnes le regardèrent étonnés ! Et avant qu'on lui ai donné la parole il s'exclama :

- Ulquiorra-sama est vivant il est sur les toits en train de se reformer !

* * *

**Tadaaaaa ! Alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Le petit suspense à la fin avec Ulquiqui :p pas trop déçu de ce Nnoitra changé par sa presque mort ? Même si je l'avoue, je trouve ce chapitre minable j'ai du le réécrire cinq fois avant de faire cette... cette chose abominable ! Il ne faut pas taper l'auteur elle s'excuse platement...**

**Laissez une petite review quand même :3**


	8. Chapter 8 Ulquiorra

**Et oui je suis là ! Non je ne vous ai pas abandonné mais j'ai eu terriblement du mal à écrire ce chapitre ! Trop de sentiments et d'émotions à retranscrire ^^**

**Ah oui alors le rating change, je passe du T au M car dans ce chapitre il y a mention de viol et puis pour la suite il faut bien qu'il y ai des passages croustillants !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Ayu : Hihiii bon ça va alors :) oh mais tu devines tout ! :p Pas de Nnoi dans ce chapitre mais il devrait bientôt réapparaître ^^**

**NekoxChi : Oui ça ce calme un peu dans ce chapitre ! ^^ Oh j'aime bien Nnoi enfin là il sera plus doux vu qu'il est humain, même si il va garder son caractère de merde sinon ce ne serait plus lui !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ils étaient parvenus tous les quatre sur les toits de Las Noches, en observant les lieux Ichigo en pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler le combat qui s'y était tenu. Ce moment où il avait perdu le contrôle où Uryu avait bien failli y laissé la vie. C'était de sa faute, il ne savait pas maîtriser ses instincts de chasseur et se jour là ses pulsions avaient été plus forte plus destructrices, on l'avait poussé à bout, _il_ l'avait poussé à bout et quand le quincy avait voulu l'arrêter seul le désir de tuer avait été présent il devait éliminer ce qui se tenait entre sa proie et lui. Il était rongé par les remords comment n'avait-il pas pu réagir ? C'était son ami pas le premier ennemi à abattre...

Il croisa le regard de Shiro et celui-ci comprit.

- Désolé.

- T'excuse pas. Pas ta faute.

- Si tu ne m'avais pas tu serais beaucoup pl...

- Tais toi ! Si je ne t'avais pas comme tu dis je ne serais pas moi, je m'aime comme je suis.. maintenant.

Nell et Yajuu n'avait rien dis durant l'échange, ces deux là avaient un liens que personne d'autre qu'eux ne pouvait comprendre. Shiro lui était plus que touché, ce qu'avait dit Ichi c'était un pardon et une _déclaration_, l'excuse de ne pas l'avoir accepté plus tôt et un ''je t'aime'' murmuré... son cœur se réchauffa même si dernièrement il lui faisait un peu mal surtout au contact du jeune roux...

Le châtain voyant que les choses s'éternisaient un peu déclara :

- C'est par ici, venez.

Il suivirent en silence, et aperçurent un buste au milieu des débris, mais un buste qui se reconstituait petit à petit... Il semblait que le haut du corps se formait plus vite ainsi des bras et une tête apparurent assez rapidement. C'est un Ichigo rongé par les remords qui fut le premier à s'approcher et à s'agenouiller près de lui.

- Uquiorra c'est Kurosaki tu te souviens de moi on à eu un combat et tu es... tu es mort, enfin tu as disparus plutôt... Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra !

L'autre le regardait de ses grand yeux verts sans réagir on y voyait une profonde incompréhension et même une certaine... angoisse ? et ça Ichigo pouvait en juger car c'était bien la première fois qu'une lueur venait animé le regard du brun.

Yajuu décida d'intervenir il avait été le dernier à avoir vu Ulquiorra vivant sans faire partie bien entendu des ennemis.

- Ulquiorra-sama, s'il vous plaît dîtes quelque chose. Kurosaki-sama et Shirosaki-sama sont les nouveaux rois vous savez ils ont battus Aizen et... ils sont venus nous sauver. Faites leur confiance on va vous soigner vous avez besoins de récupérer. Et puis regardez il y a Nelliel également vous vous rappelez d'elle n'est ce pas ? Allez faites un effort dîtes au moins un petit mot.

Le brun les observa tour à tour la bouche close. Alors comme ça le rouquin et son Hollow avaient battus le seigneur, mais lui qu'allait-il devenir il ne vivait que pour accomplir ses ordres, qui allait désormais remplir le vide qui le comblait à chaque instant ? S'il avait tant désiré revivre c'était uniquement dans le but d'aider au plus rapidement son maître ! Il se sentait si seul maintenant ! Comment pouvait-il faire confiance aux nouveaux venus ? Qui dit qu'ils ne seront pas pire que les anciens rois ? Il n'aimait pas Aizen Sosuke mais ce dernier s'occupait de lui, car bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais devant autrui ce qui terrifiait Ulquiorra au plus haut point c'était de se retrouver seul. Et là c'est ce qu'il était, oui il reconnaissait Nell mais il n'avait jamais été proche et puis ça faisait si longtemps que Nnoitra et Szayel l'avait chassé ! Oui présentement il avait peur de ses rois ! Son regard se posa sur Yajuu, il ne lui restait que lui. Il avait l'air un peu faible mais gentil prêt à aider son prochain « étonnant pour un Hollow ». Bien ! il avait prit sa décision il espérait simplement ne pas avoir à la regretter plus tard. Il entrouvrit donc ses lèvres bicolores **[i]** et prononça à l'intention du châtain :

- Soignes moi.

- Bien Ulquiorra-sama.

Les jambes du brun commençaient à apparaître et avec elles sa nudité également... Sous la vu de tous Yajuu se redressa et retira son bas. C'était un simple pantalon blanc de coton retenu par une ceinture de tissu au niveau de la taille et était plus large au niveau des chevilles, dessous il portait un fundoshi blanc lui aussi. Il n'avait aucune honte car quelque chose de bien plus important venait de ce passé, il avait sentit que l'ancien cuatro lui faisait confiance, il avait demandé à lui et lui seul de le soigner alors il en prenait l'entière responsabilité. C'était comme si Ulquiorra l'avait choisi comme fraccion, chose qu'il avait attendu plus que tout à l'époque d'Aizen maintenant que son espoir se réalisait il n'allait pas laisser tomber, même si c'était Hichigo et Ichigo qui gouvernaient désormais et que les rapports espadas/fraccions allaient sûrement changer.

Le plus délicatement possible il passa le pantalon faisant attention que les autres spectateurs ne puisse voir les parties intimes du brun. Sans demander l'avis de personne il prit Ulquiorra dans ses bras et cala confortablement sa tête dans son coup, l'autre était trop faible pour réagir ou bien même se plaindre de cette position qu'il trouvait gênante.

- je vais le porter dans ses logements ils sont encore intact, ne l'approchez pas je me chargerais des soins, ceci est... un conseil.

Yajuu ne voulait pas offenser ses supérieur mais c'était _son_ patient et ça il ne laisserait pas passer, pour la première fois il était important.

Ichigo voyant que Shiro fronçait dangereusement les sourcils intervint

- Laisse Hichi, c'est bon Ulquiorra est juste faible, un bon somme et il est comme neuf, lâche la bride un peu, Yajuu est assez grand pour s'occuper de quelqu'un.

- Mais c'est un simple arrancar il n'a pas la carrure pour l'arrêter si il arrive un problème.

- Mais c'est aussi le seul point de repère au cuatro, je sais pas si tu as remarqué mais il n'avait pas l'air bien comme pas à sa place et totalement perdu, laisse lui reprendre ses marques et pour ça Yajuu fera parfaitement l'affaire.

- Bien mais c'est parce que tu dis ça Ichi. Je ne veux pas qu'Ulquiorra s'en prenne à toi pour se venger ou quoi que se soit d'autre !

- Ce n'est pas dans sa nature, il est comme un enfant qui a grandi trop vite, il y a encore tellement de choses qu'il ignore et maintenant qu'il n'y a plus la prise d'Aizen sur lui il va devoir découvrir tout ça et il est terrifié rien qu'à cette idée.

- Et toi tu n'as pas grandi trop vite peut être hein ! On t'a volé ton adolescence et pour quoi ? Pour que tu combatte des monstres et sauve les mondes !

- Tais-toi tes mots dépassent tes pensées Shirosaki ! Je te signal qu'en parlant de monstre tu parles de toi-même et de notre nouvelle famille et ça je ne l'accepterai pas !

Shrio su qu'il était aller trop loin quand Ichigo avait utilisé son nom en entier car il ne le faisait jamais d'habitude mais le reste de la phrase le laissa pantois.

- Famille ? Comment peux-tu parler comme ça où vois-tu une famille toi ?

- Moi je vois un frère jumeau prêt à me soutenir, une petite sœur solide qui n'a peur de rien, -à ces mots il se tourna vers Nell- des personnes à qui je tiens comme Grimmjow et puis Nnoitra et Tesla sont des oncles un peu dérangés, tu ne trouves ? Ah oui et puis il y a tous nos cousins et cousines éloignés qui sont présents dans le palais !

Quand Ichigo avait parlé de Grimmjow il avait failli dire ''des personnes qu'on aime'' mais il s'était retenu juste à temps, à quoi pensait-il ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils s'étaient presque embrassé que ça changeait quelque chose ! Non le bleuté était simplement fatigué et c'était pour cela qu'il n'avait pas réagit et lui il avait été influencé par le reiatsu qui se frottait au siens, voilà c'était exactement ça !

Shiro lui avait écarquillé les yeux, alors le roux voyait sa nouvelle vie comme ça ? Une famille bizarre, pas de même sang où certaines personnes ne peuvent même pas se voir en peinture ? Cette idée lui plu énormément, ouais maintenant ils seraient soudés et si des shinigamis venaient et essayaient de détruire ce bonheur qu'ils construisaient petit à petit alors ils allaient s'en mordre les doigts ! Certes tous les arrancars présents n'allaient sûrement pas accepter cela aussi facilement mais c'était décidé ils seraient une famille et il mettrait tout en œuvre pour cela.

**°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°Grimm Ichi°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°**

Yajuu venait de pénétrer dans les quartiers du cuatro portant toujours celui-ci comme une princesse, sa chambre était grande mais vide, c'était un rectangle de vingt mètres carré meublé uniquement par un lit deux place placé dans l'angle gauche au fond contre le mur, une petite table de chevet où seule la poussière trônait dessus, une armoire blanche postée en face dos au mur de droite. Sur le mur de gauche une porte donnait accès à une salle de bain certes petite mais bien pratique.

Il déposa Ulquiorra sur son lit et lui retira le pantalon qu'il lui avait mit précédemment sans un mot toujours et il se dirigea vers l'armoire, comme il le pensait des anciens habits s'y trouvaient encore. Il fouilla un peu et pris un fundoshi un pantalon et un haut. Il prit soin de vérifier que le brun n'avait aucunes blessures physique mais il semblait être né, sa peau était celle d'un bébé, vierge de toutes cicatrices ou marques elle semblait même douce au touché. Il se reprit rapidement il n'avait pas le droit de profiter de la situation. Il lui enfila donc le sous vêtement et le glissa dans les couettes, le bordant légèrement. Ce n'est qu'une fois cela fait qu'il s'autorisa à remettre son pantalon, oui son maître passait avant lui.

- Dormez Ulquiorra-sama vous avez besoins de repos pour que votre énergie spirituelle revienne totalement.

Les yeux verts le fixaient intensément posant des questions muettes.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je veille.

Il regarda l'horloge suspendue au mur, il ne l'avait pas remarqué de prime abord mais comme dans toutes les pièce du palais il y en avait une car il ne fallait pas perdre les repères de temps dans ce monde où tout n'était que nuit, surtout depuis qu'Aizen avait été battu et que l'illusion du soleil avait disparu avec lui.

- Il est 18h je reviendrai dans trois heures pour vous apporter un dîner.

Une fois de plus il ne reçut aucune réponse mais ça l'importait peu, le cuatro était revenu et c'était bien suffisant !

Ulquiorra était lui allongé les bras le long du corps épuisé, cependant il ne trouvait pas le sommeil trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Le jeune brun qui s'occupait de lui avait dit qu'il veillait et qu'il faillait faire confiance à ce hollow blanc et le shinigami orange, mais il était assez septique, il avait bien reconnu ceux qui l'avaient attaqué pouvait-il réellement se confier ? Il avait essayé avec Aizen et celui-ci s'était joué de lui...

Il frissonna aux souvenir douloureux, pourquoi le seigneur avait-il été si puissant ? Si méchant, violent, sadique, pervers... ses reins s'en souvenaient encore. Au début quand son maître l'avait appelé il avait été fier très fier même d'être le seul qui avait le droit de pénétrer dans les quartiers privés d'Aizen. Celui-ci lui avait alors demandé de se déshabiller Ulquiorra avait simple cru à de nouvelles tenues qu'il devait essayer, oui il était si naïf à l'époque si innocent... Mais lorsqu'il c'était approché de lui et qu'il avait commencé à le toucher ses mains s'attardant de plus en plus à des endroits qu'elles ne devraient même jamais effleurer, il avait compris. Compris que désormais il serait sale de toutes parts... Cela c'était répété ensuite, tous les jours la même rengaine, à la même heure, il se faisait violer, humilier, soumettre. Il y avait eu les coups de fouets, les godes, les menottes et les chaînes... tout, tout avait été testé sur lui. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi mal, c'était bizarre à l'intérieur de lui comme un ressentiment il savait qu'il ne serait plus jamais comme avant.

Un jour Grimmjow qui était rentré comme à son habitude avec fracas pour réclamer quelque chose au châtain, avait trouvé le brun forcé de cambrer les reins par un collier relier à une laisse, Aizen derrière lui s'apprêtait à le prendre violemment comme toujours. Il avait vu les larmes presque débordantes des yeux d'Ulquiorra et il avait été prit d'un haut le cœur quand le châtain lui avait proposé de participer. Il s'était énervé et sous l'œil amusé d'Aizen il avait débarrassé Ulquiorra de toutes entraves en lui donnant de quoi s'habiller puis lui intima de sortir, il avait eu une longue discussion avec le seigneur...

Le lendemain le châtain n'avait pas convoqué le brun pour _leurs petits jeux_ et Ulquiorra en avait été intrigué, discrètement il s'était approché et à travers la porte il avait entendu... entendu les gémissements de douleur de Grimmjow. Il avait prit sa place. Ainsi un jour dur deux c'était soit l'un soit l'autre, jamais Ulquiorra ne pourrai oublié ce qu'avait fait le bleuté pour lui, si seulement il était encore vivant il pourrai le remercier désormais que le cauchemars était fini **[ii]**.

- Ulquiorra-sama vous êtes réveille ?

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir

- Oh eh bien mangez alors ça vous remplira l'estomac vous serez sans doute mieux pour dormir !

Yajuu était étonné qu'Ulquiorra daigne lui répondre mais il en était heureux. Il déposa sur le lit à l'aide d'un plateau des tomates farcies qu'avait concocté Ichigo.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Ce sont des tomates avec de la viande dedans Ulquiorra-sama, les tomates sont un fruit que l'on trouve dans les monde des Humains, Shirosaki-sama et Kurosaki-sama ont trouvé une réserve de nourriture !

- Nous on avait que de la viande cru...

- Je sais Ulquiorra-sama mais vous savez les choses sont en train de changer, nos rois ont cuisiné pour tout le monde !

Le brun releva son regard du plat et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du petit châtain, alors c'était vrai ils allaient vraiment faire quelque chose pour sauver le Hueco Mundo peut être que les rois méritaient qu'il porte son attention sur eux.

**°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°Grimm Ichi°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°**

Shiro et Ichi avaient préparé ensemble les repas du soir, le rouquin guidant son jumeau avec les ustensiles de cuisine car jusqu'à maintenant les plats de l'albinos étaient très limités ! Son appétit pour les Hollow avait heureusement diminué et il acceptait très bien la nourriture humaine qu'ils avaient trouvé. Shiro observait son rouquin il voyait celui-ci mettre plein d'ardeur pour les deux tomates qu'il était en train de creuser.

- Elles sont pour qui ? Demanda-t-il malicieusement, il perçu même la tension qui saisit Ichigo

- Ah ! Euh... pour Grimmjow je voulais aller le réveiller pour qu'il mange il n'a eu que des perfusions jusqu'à aujourd'hui !

Shiro trouvait les petites rougeurs sur les joues d'Ichigo tout à fait adorable !

- Bien je te laisse y aller alors !

- Je vais manger avec les autres et Nell.

- Ouais.. okai ! Ah au fait si on se revoit pas je peux dormir dans quel quartier ?

- Ceux de Grimmjow sont encore entiers ! Et puis il y a son odeur partout comme ça...

- Ta gueule Shiro !

- Hihii bisous ma petite fraise amuse toi bien avec le gros chat !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et il s'éclipsa de la cuisine laissant le roux seul en train de maugréer contre les abrutis de Hollow albinos qui insinuent n'importe quoi sur n'importe qui !

Une fois le tout prêt il se dirigea vers la ''salle de soins'' et entra sans frapper ne s'attendant pas à trouver Grimmjow les yeux bien ouvert et assis sur le lit en train de tâter ses abdos avec ses mains.

- Bonsoir Grimm, je t'apporte à manger. Tu aurais du nous appeler quand tu t'es réveillé !

-S'lut Ichi, ouais mais vous ne m'auriez pas entendu de toute façon, et merci pour le repas je crève la dalle !

Le bleuté observa le plat bizarrement semblant chercher quelque chose.

- Y'a pas de viande

- Si à l'intérieur !

- L'intérieur de quoi ?

- Des tomates, à l'intérieur des tomates Grimmjow où veux tu qu'elle soit ailleurs ?

- Bah j'sais pas.

- Allez mange donc pendant que c'est chaud.

Il prit une petite fourchette et mâcha finalement c'était potable les_ tomates_ c'était mangeable surtout quand elles avaient le goût de viande. Pendant qu'il continuait Ichi se permit de poser quelques questions.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Ça va ! Juste fatigué...

- Et ça fait quoi d'être Humain ?

Grimmjow tourna la tête sur le côté arrêtant cinq minutes de manger, la question semblait le gêner.

- Je ressens... plein de trucs nouveaux que je n'arrive pas à expliquer

- Oh comme quoi ?

- J'ai le cœur qui a battu fort quand j'ai su que j'étais encore vivant et encore plus quand j'ai vu qu'il y avait du monde avec moi, je me sens assez mal lorsqu'il y a personne comme un manque, tu comprends ? Et puis maintenant j'ai peur... c'est la première fois que c'est aussi présent en moi d'habitude je contrôle tout ça mais là... je veux pas que vous m'abandonniez où qu'les shinigami débarquent pour nous enlever et nous faire pleins de tests plus bizarres les uns que les autres ! Et ça me donne mal à la tête il y a tellement de choses qui se passe dedans, j'arrive plus à gérer mes émotions ! Comme le fait que je suis en train de te parler de ça c'est absolument ridicule ! J'ai l'impression d'être une midinette qui a ses premiers problèmes d'ado !

Ichigo était parfois étonné par la capacité de Grimmjow à employer des mots humains mais après tout il s'intéressait particulièrement à ce monde avant sa ''transformation''. Il ne s'attendait pas non plus à toute une révélation sur ''les nouveaux sentiments ingérables de Grimmjow Jaegger Jack le Hollow qui devenait Humain'', mais il devait en avoir besoin.

- Grimm le fait que tu m'explique ça c'est que tu as envie de te confier, ça soulage de parler de ce qui nous tracasse, c'est absolument normal ! De même d'avoir peur, nous avons tous peur... mais je peux te promettre que personne ne vous enlèvera et surtout pas ces crétins de shinigamis !

- Je te rappelle que tu en faisais partie de ''ces crétins''.

- Ouais, mais j'ai découvert l'autre facette de ce monde si _parfait._ Jamais, jamais ils ne vous toucheront Grimmjow tu entends jamais, ils devront me passer sur le corps pour ça ! Et le Hueco Mundo ne se laissera pas faire !

- Je pas tout compris mais si t'es là ça va.

Ichigo saisit la main du bleuté, il était touché qu'il puisse penser ça de lui. Il lâcha alors un peu de son reiatsu qui vînt s'enrouler et se frotter contre celui du sexta.

- Tu sens mon reiatsu comme il a changé, maintenant plus personne ne nous fera entrave ! Avec Shiro on va s'occuper de ce monde abandonné par tous et on va le faire revivre car il m'a choisi... son essence coule en moi.

Grimmjow écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, il ressentait toutes les âmes qui vivaient ici, chaque inspiration de vie, chaque souffle perdu, chaque pas fait dans le sable blanc... et tout était si calme si paisible. Depuis combien de temps ne c'était-il pas senti si bien ? Alors ce jeune rouquin humain, ancien shinigami remplacent puis vizard et parfois même Vasto lorde allait changer le destin de ce monde où personne n'avait levé le moindre petit doigt pour tenter de répondre aux appels de détresse qu'envoyaient en permanence les être vivants qui y vivaient ? Il détailla minutieusement Ichigo de la tête aux pieds celui-ci lui souriait, mais avec un vrai sourire, le premier qu'il voyait ce dessiner sur son doux visage.

Oui il croyait en lui, maintenant tout irai pour le mieux !

* * *

**[i] et oui après m'être informée Ulquiorra a bien que la lèvre supérieur noire l'autre étant blanche !**

**[ii] je rappelle qu'à ce stade de l'histoire Ulquiorra ne sais pas que Grimmjow ainsi que Nnoitra et Tesla sont vivants. **

**Alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Vous avez le droit de dire que c'était pas terrible je comprend ! Je crois que j'ai perdu un peu de ma légendaire inspiration *toussotement* mais je vais essayer de mieux tenir mes délais promit ! **

**Dans le prochain chapitre « Euh Ichi tu as jeté un coup d'œil dans ton monde intérieur ? »**

**Ahah qu'est ce qui va ce passer suspense sur les nouveaux pouvoirs d'Ichigo !**

**En espérant que vous avez aimé à la prochaine ! :D**


End file.
